So it's come to this
by Minerva Teller of tales
Summary: A slightly AU in which Sora is searching for his missing inner light and encounters a few problems. L/S R/S C/L
1. Default Chapter

So it's come to this?  
  
Part I  
  
Finding Himself  
  
Sora looked up at the sky. He wasn't lying on the soft sands of Destiny Island. In fact his back was incredibly sore. He frowned as he tried to move. Suddenly a small white animal came into his view. He blinked. He must've hit his head. These things didn't look real. He figured he was hallucinating. The white thing studied him then tapped him with his foot. Sora groaned and sat up with much effort.  
  
"Kupo! It's alive!"  
  
  
  
"I'm not an it." Sora rubbed his head. "Of course I'm alive." He looked around at the tall buildings dressed in their best neons creating a synthetic daylight. "Where am I?" He rubbed his eyes again.  
  
The white thing shifted back into his view. "Traverse town. Kupo. This is where all the lost people come. Kupo."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora remembered the first time he had come to this world. He had been alone. He wanted to find Riku and kairi. His only desire now was finding Riku. The one person he both hated and loved at the same time. He was reduced to this shell of what he used to be all because of Riku. Before he was happy optimistic Sora, ready for anything. Now he was just Sora depressed and angry. Always followed by an angst cloud, he was. So now he sat on the steps of district one the key blade lying like a weight by his side. He inhaled the smoke of the cigarette he was currently working on following with a nice hefty cough. He had driven himself to this after futilely searching for his lost Riku. His Riku. That sounded funny to him. The sleeves of his long black duster flowed across the steps as he sat unmoving. He looked at himself in the reflection of a puddle on the cobblestone. What a mess he was. His untamed mane and the color of his once sapphire blue eyes had lost their shine and were now a dull grey, the black clothing he wore to hide most of his muscular yet somewhat feminine build, the way he hunched over instead of his upright past posture all reflected the picture of one scorned by love. Exactly what he was.  
  
Sora took a long drag on the cigarette before extinguishing it between his boot and the sidewalk. He rose from the ground in lazy manner and dusted the dirt from his gothic appeal. The young key blade master turned and commenced to walk in the direction of the accessory store. If he were going to fight he'd might as well have the equipment to do so. Sora glued his eyes to the ground and trudged toward said destination. He ran into an obstacle and cursed it without even acknowledging whom it was.  
  
"Well that's something I've never heard you say." The key holder drew his gaze upward instantly recognizing Leon. "I suppose you aren't going to apologize either?" Leon raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
  
  
Sora bowed with a slight blush. "Sorry.." He grumbled.  
  
  
  
Leon grabbed Sora's chin and studied his face. "I know why you are here." He sighed. "Looks like you haven't slept in a while. Why don't you come back to my place and rest before you continue?" he made it a question, but to Sora it felt more like a command.  
  
  
  
"I suppose it couldn't hurt." he shrugged as if he didn't care. Slowly Sora followed the taller man out.  
  
  
  
Leon pretty much looked the same. He had the same gorgeous hair same stormy eyes same smell of masculinity and sword metal same everything. Sora frowned at himself. He was here to find Riku not admire Leon's perfect body. He was too busy sorting out his thoughts and didn't notice Leon stop thus causing him to crash into Leon's oh so firm backside. He blushed and looked away very much aware of the proximity of their bodies. Leon turned to him and motioned him inside. Sora just followed, as he was lead.  
  
"You can stay in there." Leon pointed to a room at the back of the house.  
  
Sora only nodded slowly before making his way to the back. He threw the key down and flopped on the bed roughly. His eyes closed tightly in an attempt to get the pictures of the leather-clad Leon out of his head. No such luck. The images kept swimming in his head until it was unbearable.  
  
"Damnit.." He pushed himself from the bed and went into the adjoining bathroom. "Stupid hormones." in the past few years he had come to dislike his hormones vehemently. They always seemed to make their presence know at the most inopportune times. He pulled a cigarette out and lit it not bothering to acknowledge his erection. He learned to ignore it for a while and eventually force it away. Normally smoking a round helped. He sighed noisily and slumped against the sink. He felt pathetic. Soar missed Riku so much. Honestly he didn't know whether to hit him or hug him when he found him. "Riku.." The name dripped like sex from his lips.  
  
From the main room of Leon's abode tension hung in the air. He indeed did know why Sora was here, he just didn't have the desire to acknowledge it. Sora looked a mess. Ungroomed, gloomy and unhealthy all sprung to Leon's mind when he looked upon him. He hadn't expected cute innocent little Sora to look so cold hearted.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora could remember so well the fight with Riku/Ansem. It hurt inside. He knew that Ansem had. He wouldn't think of it. He knew it wasn't Riku's fault. Sora leaned up against the wood hitting his head against the cabinet handles and rudely jarring himself awake. "How long have I been here?" He stood up and moved from the small lavatory. His ears picked up on the light sound of knocking. He was in no particular mood to talk to Leon especially not since what happened earlier but finally decided to let him in. It was Leon's house after all.  
  
Leon crossed the room briskly and made himself comfortable on a chair next to the window. "Where are you going to start looking?" Leon sounded slightly odd as he asked the question. Sora looked at his host.  
  
"Where I last fought him. I know he's alive."  
  
"And if he isn't?"  
  
"I know he is!" Sora jumped up and exploded from the room in a rage slamming the door to the house.  
  
  
  
Leon sighed and looked at the young boy from the window. It was wrong for him to have and sort of feelings for him. Hell he was ten years older than him. He shook his head. "That went nowhere." Sighing he exit the now occupied room.  
  
Aeris peeked into the door of the Gunblade wielder's house. "Leon?" her voice rang.  
  
"In here." Leon called to the flower girl inviting her in.  
  
"So he's back. What are you going to do?" The flower girl looked at him inquisitively. "He isn't the same you know?"  
  
"There is nothing I can do. He's so hung up on that Riku character. His mind has been through the ringer. He's so depressing and dark and looks like he's killing himself slowly." Leon exasperatedly fell back into a nearby armchair. "He's lonely. You can see it on his face."  
  
"Why don't you comfort him then?" Aeris stated her idea bluntly. "Be there for him and make sure he stays healthy encourage him and love him and maybe his happy demeanor will come back." Leon seemed to think this over in his head. "I have to go I only came to check on you." She adjusted her basket "Take care stormy." She giggled at his name.  
  
Leon frowned but replayed her words in his mind. "Love him..?" He didn't know if he could do that. Comfort yes love he wasn't sure. He looked at the teen through the clouded window. It was worth a try.  
  
Sora dragged on his cigarette staring at the city of falsehood. Neon everywhere. Leon approached the teen. "So it's come to this?"  
  
Sora turned feeling the heat of Leon's whisper on his neck. He felt the Gunblade master pull the cigarette from his startled mouth. "You know smoking is bad for you health."  
  
  
  
A/N: Hi this is Minerva. This is a nice slightly AU kingdom hearts ficcie. It has Yaoi all over the place. Major couplings are Leon/Sora and Riku/Sora. This does have some noncon in later chapters and is citrusy. The issues expressed in this story are not that of Disney or squaresoft but of the author Minerva. Please do not sue me. I am a lowly fanfic author and own very little stuff. 


	2. Simple action Complex reaction

Hey guys the goddess of wisdom and fertility is back. Thanks for all the reviews I feel loved. Anyway more slashy slash is coming you way. This is if you haven't guessed Yaoi! (Though you should know if you've read the first chapter.) Leon/Sora and Riku/Sora.  
  
  
  
So It's come to this  
  
Part II  
  
Simple Action complex Reaction  
  
  
  
Sora jolted as he felt Leon's arms wind around him. His mind raged, but his body relaxed. "What are you doing Leon?" he grumbled afraid the lust in his voice would be obvious if he spoke normally. "You know what I am doing here so leave me alone." He tensed involuntarily as he spoke.  
  
Leon tightened his hold on the younger boy and incidently brought him closer to his body. He dropped his head to Sora's shoulder and whispered into it. "I'm looking out for your well-being. You looked so lonely." Leon's deep voice stirred Sora's body into arousal. "I'm just here to make sure that you don't do anything...emotional."  
  
Sora shivered as he felt the taller man's breath on his neck. He cursed his body for being bothered by anyone who wasn't Riku. Chills ran down his spine as the sensation of Leon's hands dropped from his shoulders to his waist still holding him in check. Sora frowned and tried to pull away but resulted in getting himself pulled back against Leon's hips roughly. He gasped as his buttocks came into contact with Leon's leather clad groin. The earlier visions of the man came swimming back into his head revealing delicious pictures and images in which could be tried. Sora almost drooled at the thought. He tried to shake away the Gunblade master again but to no avail.  
  
"Why won't you just let me go? I'm fine..." he growled keeping his unsated lust checked. "I'm not lonely and I don't need your help." Leon loosened his grip a bit.  
  
Sora started to move from the grip but was surprised when his face suddenly was turned to look upon the beautiful features that made up the Gunblade warrior. His voice caught in his throat as he studied Leon's complexion. He closed his eyes hoping Leon would just release him. No. Leon was stubborn just like himself. He could feel Leon's breath hot upon his cheek and for a moment he longed to feel Leon's lips on his own. Desired to feel that sweet osculation that he knew would render him helpless. He yielded to his flesh. Sora in an instant felt the electricity of his kiss. Soft and innocent as if it was afraid to corrupt him. None the less, it still caused the feeling of being struck by lightning to thunder through his nerves. Leon moved away from him, and smoothed away some of Sora's unruly tresses before taking another taste of the sable haired boy. Leon really didn't favor the taste of cigarette smoke but Sora almost tasted as if there was something else. Leon tried to remember the distinct flavor. He'd tasted it before. Sora responded to his kiss by urging him to kiss deeper. Wanting Leon to manipulate him as if he was desperate. Leon boldly followed the reaction by delving his tongue teasingly into Sora's mouth. Suddenly he yelped and pulled away from the Key master.  
  
"Leon." the name fell clumsily from his lips. "I can't do that." his eyes were filled with unshed tears. "I'm." he turned and fled back into Leon's abode.  
  
Leon rolled is tongue. It hurt like all hell and his mouth had the coppery taste of blood, but the essence of Sora's mouth was still there. "Loco weed."(1) He recognized the taste. He had smoked it once before when he first came out of the tragedy at Hollow Bastion. Generally it was used on monsters to confuse them but on one of his attempts to relax he rolled it and smoked it. It did give a strange euphoria and after it wore off he did sleep quite comfortably. Leon sighed as he sat down on the steps. He wondered if even in the smallest possible way there was a chance for him to be with Sora. Even if it was only once. He closed his eyes. Everyone he had cared for were gone. He thought of Aeris. Possibly, but no, she just didn't match with him in her in his mind at least. Aeris was some one he could confide in. Some one who was aware of his infatuation with the Keeper of the Key. Was that all it was? An infatuation? He idly wondered. He spit the excess of blood from his mouth as he pondered his feelings for Sora. Maybe it was a strong lust that he mistook for something else seeing as he could relate to the whole fighting against your best friend/lover. He sighed tired of thinking and retired to the house.  
  
  
  
Sora stared at the ceiling of his dark room. Angry tears invaded his vision making him curse Leon for causing him such lusting. He growled infuriated with himself for yielding to his physical needs. He chastised himself craving the kisses Leon bestowed upon him. He closed his eyes and envisioned that kiss, but imagined that it was Riku on the giving end instead of Leon. His momentary vision of Riku was pushed away though by the Pleasing appearance of the stormy eyed warrior. Sora jumped up a glare chiseling itself into his face. He stalked off to the small bathroom again to hide himself from embarrassment if infact Leon decided to come into the room. He leaned against the sink like he had before and tried to calm his mind. Moments later he jumped up in frustration. Normally his body would take a hint and stop gnawing at him but it just wouldn't. Sora sighed and stripped himself of his dark garb and turned on the shower. He would just have to settle this the way he use to have to. Sora stepped under the spray. He shivered as the cold fingers of the water danced over his flesh tickling his senses. Slowly he slid his hands down his own body one coming up to pinch an already sensitized nipple the other going down to rest on his painfully erect member. He hissed as his hand grazed over the symbol of his manhood. He rubbed it from hilt to head panting as his fingers slid over the mushroomed tip. The cold shower didn't seem to be helping one bit as he could still clearly see images of Leon in his head. Wait. Why was he imagining Leon while he was relieving frustration? The cinnamon haired boy frowned and got his mind back on the right track of imagining Riku. He always imagined Riku fresh out of the ocean his silver locks plastered to his face and his clothing glued to him like a second skin. Riku was beautiful to Sora. The way he moved with such grace always flowing like the tides, always calm like a breeze, and dangerously appealing like a fallen seraph. Sora rubbed his length hard and faster need the friction his illusion of Riku would not give him. He gasped and panted loudly wish Riku were here in the small shower stall with him manipulating his senses and controlling him to the utmost. He screamed Riku's name as his hand brought about his own climax. He slunk to the floor of the shower stall weeping for his pathetic cry, for his pathetic needs and for his pathetic self.  
  
  
  
"Damn you .." He choked in between soft cries. "Damn you Riku for making me feel like this.." His voice quavered as he spat his quiet curses to the bathroom. "Why do I love you?" Sora's head fell roughly on his lap completely blocking out the spray of the shower as he fell into a restless sleep.  
  
Leon walked into the lavatory quite worried that his shower had been running for two hours nonstop. Gasping as he found Sora curled up in a nude sleeping little ball under the spray, he paused then decided to at least move Sora to a more comfortable spot to sleep. He turned the shower off and grabbed a big fluffy Towel from the rack. Despite being cold to people he still preferred soft towels to raggedy ones. Slowly and carefully he lifted the seemingly fragile boy from the stall and wrapped him with the towel. Leon kept his eyes fixated on Sora's worry strained face to prevent them from drifting downward and over the Key master's body. He set the nude boy down on the mattress debating whether or not to leave the covering on him or not. Leon shrugged and turned too leave the room when a small gasp came to his ears. The wielder of the Gunblade redirected his attention to the sleeping boy. He accidentally caught a view of his object of lust. Leon's gaze lingered on the boy torn by fate. He admired the small indentations of stomach muscles, the copper ocean branded tan, the cinnamon-sable mane, and the narrow hips his companion was so graciously blessed with.  
  
  
  
"Leon.." The sound erupted from Sora's throat in a sensual whisper. "More."  
  
  
  
Leon felt his body responding to Sora's desperate calls for attention. He mentally scolded himself for becoming so flustered.  
  
"Onegai." (2) He'd never heard the boy say that. That word burned him reminding him of his dead lover. "Leon.harder." The voice rasped racked with pleasure from whatever vision he was having.  
  
Leon turned away from Sora afraid he'd take advantage of him laying there calling his name in such a sexual manner. He heard Sora moan and quickly made his way to the door before his last ounce of control was shattered.  
  
"Fuck me Leon!! Harder!!"  
  
Leon jumped hearing the oath and context of such coming from the once pure key master. He turned just in time to see Sora wake up from his dream and acknowledge the mess he made and then his observer.  
  
"Did you see?"  
  
Leon nodded his head warily about to apologize but Sora cut him off before he could react.  
  
"Look at what you did." Sora sighed and reached for another one of the cigarettes he had laid on the bed table. "Not only do I have Riku to worry about, but now I have you."  
  
"Sora." The stormy eyed man looked into the dull eyes his companion held. "Sora you have me to comfort you and to confide in. Don't try to do it alone. I know what it's like." He sighed.  
  
"No Leon you don't."he sounded annoyed. "You have no Idea what it's like to hate and love some one then to hate yourself for thinking one damn thought about another." Sora forced.  
  
Leon got offended. "Damnit Sora! You think you're the only one who knows what pain is!" His voice rose in volume. "I had a lover that I killed! He ended up being on the side I was against and no form of communication could persuade him otherwise! I killed my lover! And when I sought comfort in the arms of Zell or Rinoa or Hell even Aeris I wanted to take my Gunblade to my head and cut it off for being unfaithful! At least you still have a chance to be with the one you love." Leon calmed a bit. "Sora.I know better than anyone."  
  
Sora was taken aback by the generally stone man's outburst. He had literally poured out all the contents of his heart to Sora.  
  
"I'm not going to let you do it alone." Leon gazed at him. "And take that shit out of your mouth.if your going to smoke something in my house at least smoke something that smells good." Leon yanked the cigarette from Sora's mouth and tossed it out the window.  
  
"Leon."  
  
A/N: okay guys I'm done with this chapter. Leon and Sora have some common grounds don't they? Anyway I plan to have some lemons (if that wasn't enough reference) Oh if some thing has a number by it I'll have a note about it at the end of the chapter. Thanks for reading keep with me it gets better.  
  
Loco weed was and item dropped by monsters in the final fantasies. You could use it to confuse other monsters by throwing it at them. I simply thought it would serve as "marijuana" in here because that isn't exactly a KH or FF plant but loco weed is so.  
  
Onegai is the Japanese word for please. I very rarely will do this either I will write it all in Japanese or all in English, but for this purpose it's used to showcase to Leon how desperate Sora is. As for the reference, I used it to symbolize his uke relationship with Seifer. 


	3. On the flipside

Hey guys I'm trying to update this really quickly. I got inspiration for this story and have been pounding away at it. Anyway do enjoy. Do remember it's slight AU.  
  
So it's come to this  
  
Part III  
  
On the Flipside  
  
Riku sat in the lonely darkness. His thoughts constantly thinking of the time on destiny Islands. He drifted to the day he and Sora had found the cave. He had so longed to see other worlds. Now he regretted that choice. He saw Sora with the key blade protecting Kairi. Kairi the thought burned him with envy. His Sora protecting her and standing against him. Riku cringed at the thought. Where was Kairi now? All he could sense was Sora's return to this plane. He remembered that he could feel Sora's presence and see what Sora dreamed about. All Sora.  
  
He frowned as he pictured his friend fantasizing. Not an uncommon thing for him to do, but whom it was about angered him. The silvered haired teen glared at the image of his light beneath Leon. It angered him to the very core. Leon he had remembered was some one he had always felt hostility towards. A biting voice came back at him.  
  
[You can't be angry about Leon. You never claimed Sora. For all you know Sora was tired of waiting for you to care for him. Coward.]  
  
Riku sighed and leaned his head against the everlasting dark. Images of his rival casting the only illumination in the nothingness. Riku sighed again. Every time he thought of the pure keeper of the key he was aroused. He dreamed of taking him roughly but at the same time the smaller boy encouraged him on pleading for more. He imagined him writhing in pleasure as the depths of his being were invaded by his own self. The aqua-eyed boy cursed himself for letting his hormones get the better of him. With a grunt he removed the dark clothing that hid his perfection from the shadows so he could deal with his slight problem. He sighed softly as he visualized Sora's tight body surrounding him. He hated that the eternal night he existed in could make it feel so real then yank it from him like a neglected child. His calloused hand roughly caressed his raging erection giving friction that felt too real to his dream. He worked his manhood in a constant stream gasping quietly as he came closer to release. BY some mere coincidence he climaxed just as Sora did in the Leon fantasy. Riku slumped down in a haze. Noticing his Sora, he frowned. When did he become able to observe Sora like this? And WHEN did HE start Smoking?  
  
Sleep well master Rest and close your eyes Dream sweet pleasurable things Dream of me and summer nights Dream always of me.  
  
  
  
Riku watched his blue-eyed beauty speak of his problems to the stormy man. Leon listened intently or so he seemed to Riku before exploding at Sora and yanking the cursed cigarette from the boy's mouth. Sora glared at the man which mad Riku eternally happy. He sighed leaning back into the nothingness as the image of his light faded away. He could still hear the voice of maleficent taunting him, tricking him, deceiving him into thinking that his best friend in the entire universe was against him. He was a fool for believing that Sora would forget him so easily. He remembered the tears that streaked his beloved's face the first time they fought against each other. The expression on that innocent face had slowly begun to darken with each battle and soon he could se that pain so well hid away. All that was there was anger, anger to shield him and anger to hide him.  
  
The dark one screamed out to his eternal limbo. "Why can't things be the way they were?!" his rage exploded pent up from his desire to have Sora beneath him screaming his name. "Why did you have to choose me?!!"  
  
Another image popped into Riku's view. Sora sat there quietly on what seemed to be a dark color of leather couch. Smoke filled the room. Riku observed as Leon rolled a small paper. Frowning he walked closer to the view noticing the paper contained plant leaves.  
  
"Locoweed." He'd heard of it from Cloud before. He watched as his beloved kneeled closer to the busied hands as if trying to learn the technique. Sora's eye seemed to hold a little interest to this subject. Leon showed the small roll to his guest. Sora reached to snatch it but was surprised as it was taken from his view and lit by the Gunblade master. Riku sniffed in disgust as Leon took a long drag from the joint then passed it to the Key blade keeper. Riku's eyes widened as his innocent Sora dragged on the piece of filth and let out a deep smoke filled sigh. The sight disgusted him. The two of them dragging off of that hideous stuff then blowing smoke at each other.  
  
Riku closed his eyes. He'd rather not watch his beautiful angel pervert his mind with worldly filth. As much as he hated to admit it, he wanted his old naïve Sora. The Sora that was so innocent that he wouldn't know a dirty innuendo if it hit him in the face. He frowned. Why couldn't he escape this retched darkness and find his desire. All his dreams were in Sora. He wanted to strangle Leon but he couldn't the voice kept gnawing reminding him that he never staked his claim. He had to laugh. At least Leon had good taste. The chuckle was bitter in his mouth. God how Riku had grown to hate Leon. His mind wandered away. He became paranoid that Sora would eventually choose Leon he could almost hear the tow of them moan together. He felt like vomiting as the scene invaded his imagination. Riku growled forcing the self made image away.  
  
"I have to break out of the depths of this hell hole!" He yelled and swore at the offending darkness. "Sora is mine and will always be mine!" suddenly the darkness gave way and he plummeted downwards spiraling toward an unknown world.  
  
  
  
Riku awoke on the hot sands of Agrahba. He rubbed his eyes where the sun so offensively invaded them temporarily blinding him. His aqua depths took longer to focus being as he had spent the last four years of his life floating in dark prison. Riku looked down at himself. He was wearing a sleeveless top of ebony and leather pants that curved to his body topped off by boots. He admired his appearance allowing his ego some advantage.  
  
"I still have better taste in clothing."  
  
He dusted the sand from his body briefly wondering if the seeing ability he was granted work outside the darkness. He thought of his prey and instantly he saw the boy sleeping on that same leather couch with a blanket tossed chaotically across him and a half done joint hanging limply from his fingers. Riku scowled in disgust. Yes he could still use it. He was saddened he hated seeing Sora like this. He despised seeing his Sora in such an impure manner. Suddenly a pit formed in his stomach. How was he going to make it from Agrahba to Traverse town before Leon marked Sora as his. He wondered if he was still able to use the portals like when he controlled the heartless. He tried calling upon the dark gates, but nothing happened. Dammit. Well he was back to regular transit like a normal person. He'd just have to hurry and always keep his mind tuned on Sora.  
  
He felt like he had been walking for years. Even for him the desert sands were tough on the body. Riku stopped and slumped to the ground perhaps he'd relax just a bit. He closed his eyes and began to focus on his Light.  
  
Sora stood outside wearing a thin shirt that was covered in sweat. Across from him stood Leon minus the leather jacket with his Gunblade in a defensive stance. Sora gazed at him lazily still feeling the after effects of pure concentrated locoweed. He absently wondered where Leon had gotten it. Leon made another dash at him, which was barely avoided by using Riku's side step. Their blades clashed and sparked. The sound of metal rang through the air. Both broke away for a minute. Sora had almost become mechanical in his fighting. No emotions showed on his face. He had mastered his blade and was quite a deal stronger than the last time they fought. Leon himself after his defeat in the arena decided to train and sharpen his skills. Sora cracked his neck nonchalantly waiting for the next move. Leon stood and braced himself for the boy's attack. It came unexpectedly with great force causing Leon's Lionheart (1) to tremble. Leon stepped back and retaliated with a swift upwards blow. The key barely caught it, but not before it made a cut across Sora's left cheek. Sora rubbed his hand across the cut and studied the blood before licking it almost seductively off his fingers. Leon visibly shivered at the sight, but decided practice at the moment was more important and charged Sora while he was occupied. Sora dodged at the last minute and managed to catch the Gunblade and unbalance Leon before they both took a tumble backwards into the grass. Leon landing atop the boy. Both lay staring at each other for a few moments until they were interrupted by the clearing of a throat behind them. Riku recognized him. It was that pilot guy. The one that built ships. Apparently he was lecturing Leon on decency while ironically filling in verbal vomit here and there.  
  
  
  
Riku awoke with a start. Slightly angered at Leon and Sora yet slightly aroused by Sora's sexy little display with the blood. He sighed and shook his hair forcing the unwanted sand out. He had a long and torturous way to go. He was now aware that was of the essence when he had dreamed of Sora. His eyes were starting to regain their light as he stayed with Leon.  
  
  
  
A/N: okay that's it for chapter 3. Just a little input on Riku's side. Thanx guys for reading. More stuff is on the way. If you'd like I now have some art on my web page concerning this story. It has concepts of Sora and Riku as well as other stuff (wink wink)  
  
1. Lionheart is one of squall's weapons from FFVIII 


	4. Trying To Reach Destiny

All right I am back again. I'm shocked that I have updated this much, but I have this fueling inspiration for this fic. Yaoi and citrus and angst and drug use and all that other jazz. Sorry I'm not a cheery writer.  
  
  
  
So it's come to this  
  
  
  
Part IV  
  
Trying to reach destiny  
  
Sora sat next to the open window. His knees curled to his chest as he drifted somewhere between sleep and dreaming. Drops of rain flew in the window pelting him like little diamonds. He however, ignored them. The Key blade sat idly beneath his hand slowly being rotated under his amused fingers. Leon sat across the room form him on the leather couch shining his Gunblade and every so often casting a gaze at his companion. He'd let Sora borrow some of his clothing. His old "Squall" clothing. He had to admit the boy looked quite good. The leather pants seemed to form quite nicely to his legs. The shirt was a little big on him but it was no deal. The teen looked cute wearing his apparel.  
  
"Stop. You look more gloomy than the weather." Leon despite being the one who normally caused awkward silences he couldn't stand the youth being so deadly quiet.  
  
  
  
"Hu?" Sora looked bleary-eyed at the Gunblade master. "I'm just tired. I hadn't really slept until I got here. Something about this dump calms me." He stretched his legs so not to develop a cramp. "You aren't exactly the picture of sunshine either." Sora snorted at him.  
  
  
  
Leon looked at the boy then chuckled from deep within. "I suppose not." He adjusted himself so that the weight from the Gunblade wasn't cutting of the circulation in the lower half of his body. "Rain has a strange effect on people." He paused to look out the window.  
  
A knock at the door roused them from their quiet moment. Leon called for the person to come in. Aeris walked in protecting a bundle from the rain under a hooded red wrap. "Here Sora." She produced the package. "I got you some stuff while I was out." Briskly she walked across the room and placed some extra clothes down in front of the Key carrier. "I hope it suffices." She turned to Leon. "Well stormy this is your kind of weather." Leon shot her a slightly unamused look. "Have fun. You two are about as joyful as a cemetery." She pulled the hood over her head before walking back out into the falling sky.  
  
The dark clothing pleased Sora, but it was an envelope slightly bulging that caught his attention. He quietly opened it inhaling the scent of flora. A note fell into his lap, which he eagerly read.  
  
Dear Sora,  
  
I've missed seeing your smiling face. When last I thought of you I imagined the ocean falling over you like an angelic light. Anyway these are the seeds and leave of a locoweed plant. Leon said you were going out on a journey. These might help you fight monsters. (I am quite aware they are used as natural "relaxers") Anyway I thought this might interest you. I found it on the floor of the accessory shop. :  
  
His eyes have lots their color. I wish I could replace that grey with the heat of the sapphire they used to have. His hair smells wonderful like the ocean and masculinity with a touch of island spices. It's takes every shred of my being to not touch him. Sora has the most tempting body a man could want and even more is his inner beauty. I know it's hard to see, but I can still see past all that corruption. He still has a heart of gold it just needs the proper attention. How many times I've fantasized about him loving me, but I know that I could never take from him his heart. It belongs to whomever he gives it to and I am pretty sure that it is Riku. That Riku character I can tell feels for him to. Reminds me of Seifer. Sora was like me. His love being his enemy. It hurts to see him this way. Destiny is a cruel mother.  
  
This little snippet is an excerpt from Squall oh I mean Leon's journal. He dropped it while in the accessory store the other day. I figured you should know. Don't tell Leon you know his name is Squall. It brings up pains from his past. Anyway, this should suffice. Please keep your light and beautiful smile that we all love Sora.  
  
Aeris  
  
Sora folded the letter and smiled slightly. Aeris was quite interesting. He wondered why Leon was carrying his journal around anyway. Sora studied the little pouch included in the envelope. Sora turned to Leon looking at him in a different light. Realizing for the first time that what Leon had told him was true. He stood and took a slow stride toward Leon and stopped to look at the beautiful warrior. Leon gazed at him through disheveled bangs. The lion stood and drew "his" light into a soft comforting hug.  
  
"What's wrong Sora?" he pulled the boy back to admire his sun kissed face. "You didn't willing come to me for comfort before? What did she tell you?"  
  
"She forced me to see that you were trying to comfort me not seduce me." Sora leaned into the taller man and wept softly. His arms twined around Leon's waist holding him closely as he let all his stresses out in a highly emotional catharsis. So long they stood together almost as one entity not quite, but close enough that they could feel each other's heartbeats in sync with the other. Sora closed his eyes and relished the fact that he felt at ease for a little bit before a pitfall swallowed him. Suppose Riku had seen this, he'd never ever have a chance. Sora wept again more violently. Leon tilted the boy's chin up to stare into his cerulean depths. Tears welled out the corners and were quickly wiped away by the embarrassed teen. Leon chuckled and kissed the trail where the tears had so offensively marked.  
  
Riku stood on the mirror side. His eyes threaten to release tears of anger and envy and betrayal. He watched as Sora cried into this man's chest. The sight hurt him. It felt like a thousand needles stabbing into the very core of his heart. He sighed his voice heavy feeling as if it would crack like glass upon a marble floor. Riku slumped to the ground. His body felt like Atlas at the pinnacle of the universe holding the weight of the world. Riku sighed again to release the tension that had built up in his throat. Suddenly enlightenment struck him.  
  
  
  
"If I don't hurry.." He glared. "Then I will lose my Sora." He grinned like a cat ready to pounce its prey "I don't like losing, and I will especially not lose my Sora." Riku chuckled. He'd just have to show this Leon guy that Sora was not his for the taking. Riku walked to the world exit and hitched a ride on a gummi ship that was preparing to leave. He frowned upon such trivial means of transportation, but for the sake of finding his love he decided to endure it.  
  
  
  
Leon stood quietly holding Sora. Sora was still unhappy at the thought of Riku seeing him, but it wasn't like he was cheating on Riku. He had technically never staked his claim. Sora sighed a moment and let Leon slide down to the couch in a sitting position with him in his lap. Leon stroked the silky smooth strands that covered Sora's head and smiled slightly at the boy. Sora closed his eyes and breathed deeply to relax. In point though he ended up breathing in the scent of Leon. Leon's body held an erotic combination of masculinity, sword metal, and polish. The scent invaded Sora's nostrils and created quicksilver stirrings of lust in his loins. He quickly disentangled himself from Leon's comfort and stumbled backwards. If fortune had anything against him she was showing it now as he sat back on the carpet trying to hide his erection. Leon had indeed noticed it but chose to ignore it. He stood abruptly and helped the embarrassed boy stand. Sora frowned and pushed away from Leon and escaped to the back bedroom with a loud slam of the door.  
  
On the other side of the door Sora panted heavily. It was unlike him to be rude even in this fucked state he was. The cinnamon-headed boy walked into the small bathroom and discarded his borrowed clothing to the corned. He glared at his odious erection. This was the object that caused much grief to his body. He sighed and gave it a good slap. His manhood simply bounced and turned red seeming to glare at him for such and action. Sora grunted and spit on his hand. Slowly he fisted it before applying friction and pumping it madly until he climaxed shooting his semen on the mirror. His hardness was still there but now somewhat relaxed. He heaved a heavy breath then retrieved a towel to dissolve his mess both on his reflection and himself.  
  
  
  
Riku stepped off the gummi ship onto a strange ground. He looked about and noticed that everything seemed bizarre and unproportional. The silver- haired teen looked about at the calamity before him. A room that the doors were too small to enter yet the table was too large for small people and it seemed as if one being they were small enough, could walk on the ceiling. He growled. He didn't like such a tripped out room. It reminded him of the time..  
  
Him and Sora were just teens then. They had gone out by themselves and away from kairi to practice. Amidst their strenuous activity they took a break to eat. Sora had gone out to pull a few mushrooms for them to share. He remembered first tasting the bitter lack there of from the mushroom and then watching as Sora downed two more. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. He had never been fond of eating a fungus. Eventually him and Sora got back up to spar when suddenly he kept seeing more than one Sora moving. HE blinked and shook his head. Sora ran into him and pounced the unsuspecting boy into the water. Riku Grinned. He felt like the air was below him as the tides carried him to a new world with his best friend. He smiled as he felt Sora's hand clasp is own as they washed up on the beach in a pile of giggles watching as the sky changed it's euphoria of blues to the movement of the clouds. He had never been so happy as that time when they had forgotten about all the world and were hallucinating on mushrooms that Sora had not know would do that.  
  
  
  
Riku quite amused he had remembered such a thing laughed to himself. Sora always made him happy. From the Messy mop he called hair to the pliant pouty lips to the soft curves of legs, everything about Sora made him happy. A smile tugged at his lips. He chuckled keeping his lust for the boy in check as he awaited a gummi ship to Traverse town.  
  
A/N: All right people that's it for part four. This story is a major blast to write. Thanks to all you guys for reading and reviewing. For being so kind I'll do a nice Sora /Leon drawing and put it up on my site. www.angelfire.com/goth/sanctuaryinsanity I'll have a new chapter up soon. Till then keep the Yaoi support alive. 


	5. Pinnacle of feelings

Okay now for the next part of the story. Yes there will be citrus in this fic and yes it is Yaoi, but do enjoy. Anyway the same disclaimer applies and crap. Yeah. On with the next part.  
  
So It's Come to This  
  
Part V  
  
Pinnacle of feelings  
  
Sora sat quietly on the rooftop of Leon's house. He contemplated his plight, his feelings, and his current actions. He always knew he had loved Riku and he still was excited by the very thought of the silver haired boy. He absently wondered about Leon though. Was it possible that he could be with Leon even if he didn't feel love for him, but just a strong bond? He exhaled the cold night air forming a cloud of smoke around him. The sable- haired boy curled into a ball as tears from the sky fell over his fragile body. Fragile. He snuffed at the word. His heart had been so strong, it had been the one to overcome darkness, but now the shadows were slowly eating away at his core. He'd willingly go to the dark side if he had the complete and utter guarantee that he would have Riku to love him. He closed his eyes and thought of the times he and Riku had spent sparing in the sands of destiny. He thought of the nights they had shared a bed of greens and golds with the ocean as their blanket. A few tears trailed down his cheek. He promised that he would find Riku and save him.  
  
  
  
Riku watched his mirror. He smiled seeing his Sora in such a contemplative moment. The moisture made the small shirt cling to his beloved and he had to admit that Sora had done so growing up. He briefly wondered about sinful things and turned his face away from the image with a slight rosy blush. He wondered when the first time was that Sora had caused him such response. His mind scraped away the dead data and searched till it was found. There it was. That instant when he realized the feelings he harbored for Sora. The day that Kairi arrived. They were exploring the cave that had the doorway to other worlds. He remembered telling Sora that they should take a boat and go away. He remembered how the cute little boy had jumped in excitement and whole-heartedly agreed. He realized at that instant that he would always love this little Sora. He smiled as the bittersweet memory grazed past his mind. He and his Sora always thought along the same track.  
  
Leon had been searching for Sora worried that the boy was hurt. He had been all through the districts in Traverse Town and still nothing. As his humble abode came into view he noticed a small shivering figure on the roof. Silently he cursed himself for not thinking to look there. He cautiously crawled on to the rooftop and checked the teen out. His shivering was violent and he was soaking wet. Leon's gaze softened as he curled the boy in whatever warmth his little jacket gave. Slowly and ever so carefully he crawled back down the side of the house and took the boy inside. He frowned. Well he couldn't leave Sora like that. He would surely get sick if he did. Leon set the boy down and stripped him to the nude so that the wet garments no longer plagued his fragile body. He wrapped a towel around him and waited for the water in the tub to turn hot. Sora twitched slightly as he shivered curling instinctively to the warm towel and closer yet to Leon's body heat. Leon blushed as the cinnamon-headed boy curled next to his legs like a frozen kitten would. He ran a silky touch over the water then with extreme ease he lifted Sora into the warmth while strategically removing the towel.  
  
  
  
"Leon..What are you doing?" the voice quivered. "I'm cold give me my clothes back." Sora peeked one pale blue eye out to see Leon pour some warm water over his shoulders. His body began to tingle as the water dribbled sensuously over his back and chest. Sora sighed and leaned into the water a little.  
  
Leon held his mouth in a grim line as he rubbed the warm water over Sora's most exclusively nude body. Sora reacted positively to the touch and sighed his comfort to the Gunblade master. Leon turned away and started to leave when a sharp tug on his pant leg halted him. He turned to see Sora raised halfway out of the bath staring at him with pleading eyes.  
  
  
  
"Leon please don't leave me.I might do something I'll regret." Sora pleaded making his gaze burn into Leon's frosty heart.  
  
He heaved a sigh and sat heavily on the bathroom floor. He cupped his face with his left hand while cracking his neck rather loudly. Sora giggled from his place in Leon's tub. Leon shot him a glare. "You know you aren't light. Especially when I'm trying to climb down the side of the house with one hand on the wall and the other on you." He rubbed his sore arms. "Those wet clothes didn't help either."  
  
Sora fixed him with a sexual grin and licked his lips. "Then maybe next time I shouldn't wear any clothing. " Sora reached across the siding and slid his arms around Leon from behind. "That would make me lighter wouldn't it?" he whispered in his host's ear.  
  
  
  
Leon visibly shivered in pleasure as the sensation snapped him. Sora's wet body pressed against his was almost unbearable, but he decided better of reacting taking into account that Sora smell faintly of locoweed and he was also very riled up over his lost companion Riku. "Stop Sora. I'm really not in the mood for your playing. I'm still upset with you for going out like that."  
  
  
  
Sora pouted at the man sticking his lip out in a most desirable way. "Then punish me Leon." He pressed himself closed to the Gunblade master. "Make me hurt for crossing you." He licked Leon's ear as if trying to persuade him.  
  
  
  
Leon pulled away. "I said I was here to comfort you not fuck you. I'm here for you to confide in and take comfort in. Trust me Sora if you really love him you don't wanna get involved with me." Leon cringed at his own words. How he wanted to take Sora and do all the sinful ungodly acts, but dared not to because of one person. Riku.  
  
  
  
"Leon it will comfort me." He pleaded. "If just once I can get you out of my system." He latched onto Leon again curling his dripping body close to his companion's body. Leon shook and sighed.  
  
"Sora, I know what will happen. It happened to me. When I was..well a long time ago when Seifer was my lover and rival for that matter, he was suddenly taken away and brainwashed by the sorceress Edea. We were on opposite sides and so many times I had to kill him. Every time I did it was like a stab to my being. But there was Zell, wonderful Zell who was always there for me and who always had faith in me. Him and Seifer weren't exactly on the best of terms though. Zell comforted me every night that I came to him begging. But I was still in love with Seifer, and Zell knew that. One night Seifer returned he was so hurt over me seeking comfort in Zell he closed off from me and even though Zell was aware of how I loved Seifer It was too much for him when I started to pursue my old lover and one night he Hung himself from the middle of the Garden." Leon sighed. " Lost them both. Because of my lust I lost both of them."  
  
"Leon that's different. First of all you know what could possibly happen now. Second of all you were already claimed." Hot tears fell from Sora's eyes. ".Riku, he never claimed me." He sighed. "It was all one sided and still is. He never wanted me." Sora released Leon and began to weep.  
  
Leon felt his control slipping. He felt like he was on the summit of a mountain about to fall into the depths of hell. He watched Sora for a moment debating the action he was about to take. He took the wet weeping boy in his arms and kissed him like he had the first night he'd returned.  
  
Sora's eyes widened in shock but fell closed instantly. He sighed and pulled himself closer to Leon's warm body. Leon push Sora back and discarded his rapidly becoming wet clothing before slipping into the tub behind the key master. He simply wrapped his arms around the boy's torso and held him comfortably there. Silently chastising himself for allowing his lust to control him again. Sora sighed almost contentedly against him and slid down into a half lounging position wrapping his arms around Leon's waist. The Gunblade master leaned his head against the bath wall stormy eyes clouded over in slight confusion. He felt a sensation run up his spine and looked down to see Sora idly running calloused fingertips over the tones in his abdominals. He shivered his eyes slitting only to let some of their stormy light out. Sora took notice of this and drew his fingers higher over the sensitized flesh. Leon breathed heavily almost regretting his decision, but not quite. Like quicksilver he took a demanding grip on the boy's wrists to stop the teasing touches and pulled him into a passionate kiss, which was willingly participated in.  
  
Riku's heart broke at the sight. Whatever heart he had was broken. He would find a way to mend it. He had to be with Sora. He had to.  
  
  
  
A/N: okay this is the end of chapter five. Hope you liked it. Had lots of flashbacks. Don't worry Riku will get some soon enough. Thanks to every body that has reviewed. I'm working on illustrations for this story but my scanner is being a bitch so some are not posted yet. Anyway I love you guys for keeping the Yaoi support. 


	6. Cross the line

Okay I'm in a writing mood tonight so this is getting updated again. Anyway yes Sora still loves Riku he's just having a little problem called sexual frustration. Yeah so there's citrus here and if you don't like it tough because you should have know by the scenes in the first chapters that there would be some. Anyway on with the fic.  
  
So it's come to this  
  
Part VI  
  
Cross the line  
  
  
  
Sora had somewhere along the line fallen asleep in the security of Leon's embrace. His body now dry and draped across the Gunblade master's legs and bed, he shivered slightly at the loss of warmth and huddled into a ball against his companion. Leon's contemplative gaze traveled from his window to the sleeping boy in his lap. He whisked a feather-light touch to the dreamer's cheek and smiled slightly. Leon himself was in a state of unrest. He was happy to be with Sora like this, but also sad, for he knew the consequences. He was aware that as soon as Riku was found then Sora would turn all his attentions to the silver haired boy and forget about him. He knew his heart would break, but for Sora's sake he did nothing about it. The sun kissed boy sighed in his sleep and mumbled Riku's name, but did nothing more. Leon adjusted him so that he could stretch his legs out. Sora yawned and awoke to the slight movement. His host's bare body glistened in the moonlight of the now clear sky like a fallen cherub. He slid out of Leon's hold and demonstrated his flexibility by cracking his back to relax the tension that had built up in his lower back.  
  
"I didn't mean to wake you." Leon stretched his arms while moving slightly away from Sora. "You were cutting off my blood flow though." He bluntly commented not one for beating around the bush.  
  
Sora looked at Leon and shrugged. He walked to the window and pushed it open letting the night breeze slap him awake. Slowly he leaned over the side seemingly unaware of the delicious view he was giving the Gunblade master. Leon's stormy eyes focused on him then glanced away as if they had been shocked. A pale blush stained his cheeks as he turned his attention away from Sora and went on a quest for clothing to throw on. Sora turned back to Leon and found him not noticing his little display and pouted. He was lusting after attention he supposed briefly wondering why he'd become so nymphatic. He approached Leon and twined his arms about the man's waist leaning his head on his back letting his soft mane attack Leon's extra sensitive back. Leon squirmed and pulled away from Sora while raising an eyebrow at him. He just shrugged and stepped closer flicking his tongue out for added appeal. Leon just sighed and turned back around.  
  
"Mou.you're so cold hearted toward me Leon." The key master pouted coyly. "Don't you like me?"  
  
  
  
That question bristled Leon. His eyes narrowed almost growling out loud. He wondered what exactly had offended him. The cold hearted part or the liking part. He contemplated on the cold-hearted part. He had just let Sora stay in his house, bitch at him without much complaint, and had just shared his personal quarters with him. He snuffed cold hearted indeed. The like part fazed him though. Sora knew that Leon liked him. It went without saying now he was just teasing him.  
  
  
  
"Sora.I'm warning you."he let his threat drop in the air. Warning what? What would he do to the boy?  
  
  
  
Sora snaked his way around to the front of Leon and stole a soft playful kiss. Leon jolted in surprise but didn't refuse Sora's request. Infact he pulled the boy close to him and devoured the kiss for all he was worth. Sora sighed and rubbed against Leon affectionately. Leon chuckled softly into the kiss and began stroking behind Sora's ear eliciting a pleasureful kitten-like purr to erupt from him.  
  
"Sora are you absolutely sure that you want to do this?" Leon queried quietly against the top of Sora's head. "I don't want you to get broken hearted or lose the one you love." As much as it hurt him to say it he did.  
  
"Riku hasn't claimed me yet. I still love him and when I find him will love him even so, but for now it's just you and me so please don't hold back. I'm not that innocent." He smiled letting a little lust show in his eyes.  
  
Leon didn't bother to question not wanting to know about the hedonistic side of the keeper of the key. He picked Sora up and took him back to the bed that they had been previously occupying. He smiled as he lay Sora down on the black silk and let his body follow after. Sora eagerly pulled Leon down for a deep sensuous kiss. He smiled as he felt Leon's tongue draw over his lips and submitted to the sensation it caused. Leon's hands busied themselves with other interesting aspects of the boy. One cupped the back of Sora's head idly stroking behind his ear while the other drew teasing patterns on the tones of his abdominals. He briefly stopped his kiss to lean down and kiss the cute belly that Sora possessed. Sora giggled at the action and pushed Leon's face away. He curled up into a fetal position under the Gunblade warrior.  
  
"Stop that. It tickles."  
  
"Oh does it now?" the husky voice whispered.  
  
  
  
Sora pouted sticking his lip out like a child. Leon took advantage of the situation and sucked on the lip causing Sora to gasp. His stormy eyes studied the boy. Sora pulled back and speared Leon with an icy hot gaze. With slow deliberate moves he slid down Leon's body leaving a tiny trail with his tongue. Leon hissed in pleasure as the key blade master's tongue danced around his navel then trailed down until it reached his erection. Sora's little pink tongue flicked over the tip and moistened the erect member. Suddenly he engulfed the Gunblade master's length his mouth not quite accommodated for the length and girth of his partner's manhood. Leon frowned downed at Sora despite the immense waves of pleasure riding over him.  
  
  
  
"I'm the one that's supposed to be making you feel good. Not vice versa." Hi voice was broken with pants and gasps.  
  
  
  
Sora smiled around the blessed member and began to speak while it was still in his mouth. "But you will. Just doing some prep." That at least was what it sounded like to Leon, but he was too intensely pleased to really care.  
  
He pushed Sora away as he felt his rapidly impending orgasm halting it from happening. The Gunblade master gave the boy a playful squeeze on the buttocks before taking his free hand and licking it. Sora wondered what that would do. He had never seen such a thing. The other one.he scowled at had just taken him without prep and it had hurt. Leon slowly and gently eased a finger inside of Sora receiving a small whimper. He twisted his finger about before adding a second one and repeating the process. By the time the third digit was added Sora was mewling and almost begging for Leon. The Gunblade master looked over Sora scanning for any doubt, which was not found before proceeding. He inched his manhood into the boy's anticipating body. Sora hissed and squirmed until he felt Leon's erection brush against his prostate sending a shock wave of pleasure to override the pain. The heat was intense and Leon had to check his body before he accidentally caused unnecessary pain. He slid in and out making sure to brush against that same bundle of nerves to cause to boy the most pleasure possible. His pace quickened and suddenly he reached down and started to pump Sora's rapidly hardening erection. He fisted in time with his thrusts and applied the most friction to the top. Sora was unable to contain his sounds of pleasure. He mewled loudly as Leon filled him and fisted him. The sensation was too great. He felt like he was going to white out in pleasure. He climaxed violently shooting his load onto his own stomach and on Leon's. Leon, feeling his partner release emptied his load into the shaking body beneath him.  
  
  
  
After a bit of rest Sora piped up. "That shower is looking pretty good from here."  
  
  
  
"Sure is. Wanna share." Leon received an affirmative nod and the two made their way to the facility.  
  
  
  
Riku stood alone in the dark of night. He stared at the image of the after effects of his beloved's sexual activities. He now looked at Leon in a different light. He began to understand Leon's connection to Sora and felt slightly guilty.  
  
"Sora."  
  
  
  
A/N: okay guys this is lemon no. 1 don't worry I will have many more. Thanks for your reviews. I have more angsty druggie Sora coming up and I will have a nice lovely threesome in later chapters. Keep the Yaoi alive. If I have reviewed your story and have written a nasty note to a hater in the review tell me so I can send you a formal apology for putting negativity on your review. And if you have a Yaoi fic that is getting this kind of I hate Yaoi you're gay feedback tell me and I will defend your territory. Must support Yaoi authors and fics. 


	7. What I can't go back on

Okay I'm feeling inspired. Since Mauru has called me the root of all evil I will show him just how evil I can be. Oh and for the record his remark to me only sparks the flame to write even more and another thing, I like Kairi, but just for this story I felt the need to have Sora and Leon and Riku. I love you Mauru, but I will not stop writing because you hate me. If it bothers you so much go read a fanfiction that isn't Yaoi. It's that simple. For the record I can make Leon and Sora and Riku however I want because it's my story. If you weren't wasting all your breath flaming me and other writers you might find a story you like. Your review failed to damage me. I will simply tell you this. I don't write to please people, I write for myself. If you hate me then so be it I will not call further discrimination on you because I don't feel like degrading you anymore. It's worthless. No one is forcing you to read it. . If you write something I'll review it and I promise I'll be nice and gentle. So until you start proving that you can write then you might want to stop hating on those of us who do write and have the guts to post our stuff. We know the possibilities and consequences. So now I close this note with thanks to you, I love you Mauru for giving me inspiration for this next chapter. Oh by the way I am not being sarcastic.  
  
I am corrupt to the nature of things, Give me a pen and I write, Give me a pencil and I draw, I am sorry if you don't like it but know that I will love you even still, So hate me if you dare I am finished with such trivial things.  
  
  
  
So it's come to this  
  
Part VII  
  
What I can't go back on  
  
Riku awoke, his eyes momentarily blinded by neon. He had made it to Traverse town. He smiled and sat up. Sora was here. He could feel Sora's energy strongly and he reveled in it. Sora was simply perfect for him. Riku felt almost giddy as he walked the streets following Sora's energy. He stopped in front of a simple house hearing the sound of sword metal clank together. Sora was practicing. He pushed an arrant strand of hair from his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Sora."he whispered to the wind.  
  
  
  
Sora stopped his swordplay. His eyes widened and he stumbled dropping the key blade. His eyes were full of life and the blue was vibrant again. "Riku!" he hurried to his feet and swung around the side of the house to see his Best friend standing dressed in similar garb to his gothic appeal. He pounced on the smiling silver-headed boy and hugged him desperately tears falling from his eyes. "Riku.I was looking for you."  
  
Leon walked around to the front of the house well aware of what was going to be there. He clapped his hands softly. "Impressive entrance." He walked toward the two happily hugging on the ground. "Sora I'm glad you found your treasure.' He stated softly before turning to go into the house.  
  
  
  
Sora smiled and hugged Riku tightly around the waist again. Riku leaned his cheek on the top of Sora's cinnamon locks inhaling the island scent the boy still had. He sighed as he wrapped Sora tightly in his embrace. He had missed the way Sora felt. The last time he had held the boy close was when he had been chased by nightmares. Sora had trembled in fear but stopped as his arms circled him protectively. Riku smiled at the thought. His Sora was now in his embrace.  
  
  
  
"I've missed you Sora," his voice now deep and rich crooned into the smaller teen's hair.  
  
Sora almost died at the sound of Riku's voice. It had a nice rich baritone to it making him shier as the whispers trailed over his locks. Sora opened his eyes and looked into Riku's eyes. He saw compassion and emotions he couldn't even begin to describe. Riku's aqua eyes had darkened slightly to an almost deep teal green. Sora let a wide smile cross his face bringing with it a pale blush. Riku tilted the younger one's chin up.  
  
  
  
"Let's go someplace to talk about this. Besides I'm kind of hungry." He stood pulling Sora up with him.  
  
  
  
Sora nodded and lead Riku to the small tavern in district one. The two boys took a table in the corner so that they could talk without disruptions about the times they had or the remembrances or whatever happened in the infinity where they had been apart. The two spoke over the times on the islands and the adventures and the simple life they used to have. Then Riku told Sora of his chamber of darkness. He told of the tortures he had to face and the trials he endured.  
  
  
  
"Sora I last those trials out because of you. I was able to see your smiling face urging me on. The thought of seeing you again and being able to tell you how I felt was strong and kept me alive." He clasped Sora's hands in his own and squeezed them gently.  
  
Sora felt uncomfortable. All this time that he'd been in the dark Riku had always thought of him. He suddenly felt very dirty. "Riku.."he turned away and pulled his hands from Riku's hold. "I." he started." I .I.."  
  
  
  
'I'm aware of your merry making with Leon." Riku frowned slightly. "Sora.you don't need to.."  
  
  
  
Sora jumped up causing the table to fall over. "I'm sorry Riku." He ran. All he could do was run. Where would he go though? The thought of him being so faithless to Riku drove him into and angst again. He thought of the only play he could go. Slowly he walked through district two until he reached the ladder that lead to the top of the gizmo shop. He curled up inside the small room where the bell cord hung. Sora absently pondered how he could have been so selfish. It clicked. He remembered he had some of the locoweed that Aeris had given him for his quest. No rolling papers though. Damn. He shrugged slicing open one of the cigarettes he had and stuffed some of the crushed plant inside. He needed the euphoria now. He needed to feel like he didn't exist here. He laughed bitterly as he took a long drag of the cigarette. "How ironic that after I give into my lust my love shows up." He choked on his own revelation. He dragged on his locoweed cigarette welcoming the oncoming confusions. His eyes slit lazily as he took more of the "dosage" pushing him further and further into the hallucinogenic realm.  
  
  
  
  
  
Riku was beside himself. Sora was really fucked up. He could tell. Even when he had seen him in his visions he never knew That Sora would react in such a manner. It was like his moods were dependant. He seemed almost on the verge of schizophrenia. Riku had recalled that night that Sora had somewhat seduced Leon. Hell if he were Leon he would've fallen victim to it. That wasn't the point though. The fact was Sora seemed to be acting so different. He wandered about while thinking on his traumatized Sora. He stopped. He could just feel for his location. After all he could sense him. Couldn't he? Nope not anymore. His ability to sense his love must have been demagnetized the moment he found him. Riku swore silently. He had no clue where to search. His only resort now was to ask the Gunblade master for help. Though he didn't approve of the idea much he wanted to find Sora as soon as possible, so it was the best solution. And besides Leon knew his way around where as to Riku did not. Leon stared at the silver-haired teen with the same stoic frown he cast at everybody except Sora. Though when he heard Riku's ploy he reluctantly agreed to help. Leon though was not in the mood for helping Riku get Sora back. IT burned him. Leon sighed and followed Riku out the door. He had told himself not to get attached. Where would Sora hide? He had the strong inkling that Sora was on a rooftop somewhere seeing as that was where he had found him last time he ran off.  
  
Rooftops. Riku walked through the neon city looking for anything, a shadow or a movement that remotely resembled Sora. He looked then noticed Leon walking towards a tall building with stained glass windows. A bolt hit him. Why hadn't he thought to look there? He rushed toward it. He had to get to Sora first. To let him know he didn't care about the things he knew. Riku scaled the building hoping that his Sora was there for him to save. A muffled sound of giggling came from in the dark. Riku's acute senses focused on it. There he saw a dark outline of Sora slumped over. He walked cautiously towards his love hoping and praying that he was alright. Sora's cerulean eyes glowed form the dark space.  
  
"Sora?" his head snapped up. "Sora are you alright?" Riku stalked toward the sable haired teen.  
  
"Go away Riku! I don't want to hear it. I screwed up ok?!" he shouted from in the shadows while stifling an awkward laugh.  
  
Riku's eyes softened. "Sora, this isn't about that. I don't care what you've done I just want you for myself. I never had the nerve to tell you." He took another step.  
  
"GO AWAY!" the sudden shout startled the silver-haired teen into a small retreat.  
  
"Sora I love you more than anything." he whispered hoarsely choking back tears. "I fought the darkness and expended my energies to see you." Riku took a step forward again so that he was standing scant inched from where the tip of the key blade poked into the light. "I can't lose you again."  
  
Sora's soft barely audible whisper caught his ears. "I don't deserve it." The key blade master laughed bitterly while tapping the key chain against his leg. "Slut." he growled and knocked Riku back with the blade. "I." he stepped into the light. "I don't deserve you Riku.I'm a slut." He turned away.  
  
"Sora you are not a slut! What the hell gave you that Idea?!" He wrenched Sora around looking deeply into the dull eyes. "You lost the shine in your eyes again." He hugged the struggling boy close. "Sora I love you.don't leave me."  
  
Sora finally gave up struggling against Riku's arms and wisped. "Why.I'm not pure."  
  
A/N: okay this one's a shortie. Anyways final Riku gets in on the action. Got love that angst though that Sora is having. I see clouds in your future. Angst clouds that is. Thanx for all the lovely reviews. More is on the way. 


	8. Gently

Hey guys Minerva is back with yet another chapter. I really like writing this fic. Romance and angst is my specialty. Hee hee anyway there is more of the loverly citrusy stuff to come and the return of gothic Sora. Yay!  
  
So It's Come To This  
  
Part VIII  
  
Gently  
  
Sora slept quietly on Leon's bed since Leon had allowed Riku to take a temporary residence in his house. He sighed rolling over in his sleep and whispered the silver-haired teen's name. The keeper of the key awoke with a start from his dream though not exactly sure why. His eyes drooped lazily as he stretched and yawned. Slowly he slid form the bed without a sound and rummaged the floor for his black leather shirt. Sora obviously didn't feel like sleeping so he quietly dressed and slipped out of the confines through a window. Outside the window Traverse town was awake and bustling with the nightlife that it always had. Sora walked in silence down the street lighting a joint he had rolled earlier in the day. He enjoyed the spicy flavor the locoweed had to offer but in all was not addicted to it. He walked from the dark alley to a main street that was lit up with the familiar glow of neon. The first building he noticed was a new tavern that had been built by Aeris and Yuffie. He shrugged and decided to investigate it. It was alive with the normal midnight drunks you could find just about anywhere and a few risqué women shooting pool and flirting. A glitter on the wall caught his attention though.  
  
7th Heaven dedicated to Tifa Lockheart, a beautiful and courageous young woman that helped all of us through the incident with meteor. This bar/ lounge is in honor of her because she was a pillar of support for Avalanche through our toughest journeys. She helped Aeris in the wall market, she was always there for us and always believed we could, but most notable was her sheer determination to help Cloud strife regain himself. We call this place 7th Heaven named after Tifa's 7th Heaven, the bar that was in the Midgar sector that was destroyed, that housed Avalanche's head quarters, and served as a place of warmth in the slums. We are eternally grateful for you Tifa. Your bright eyes and wonderful drinks hold a special place in our hearts. In Loving Memoriam.  
  
Sora snuffed at the sign and walked to a corner to sit and contemplate.  
"I see that you don't like my sign." A soft voice piped up from behind him. "A lot of people would say that we never got along well, but that was wrong. She was like my best friend." Sora turned to face the voice finding himself looking into Aeris' wide green eyes.  
  
"Who is she?" he questioned pretending to be interested. "I never heard any of you mention a Tifa Before."  
  
Aeris smiled. "She was Cloud's best friend growing up, and one of mine when I joined their cause." She turned pouring Sora a glass of water. "It's sad to talk about though. She died during this incident. Most of our old team died. I only survived because I was with the ancients and Cloud and Sephiroth lived because the made a pact with darkness."  
Sora nodded quietly while sipping his offered water. Aeris turned to leave him to help a drunken man stumble out of the door. He noted that none of the men that were drunk that she helped hit on her. He sighed and brushed the unruly hair from his eyes. Most of the scantily clad women had left the pool tabled and were now in the process of leading their "jobs" out for the night. Sora decided to check the tables out. He took another puff as he watched some buzzed night owls play. The group quickly finished their game and headed to the counter to order up a round. Sora thus left alone stared at the empty tables. Slowly he walked to one side and picked up a cue.  
"You know how to play?" a rich male voice came from the shadows.  
  
"Been watching them. I think I can get it." He replied stubbornly not turning to the source from which the voice came.  
  
"Okay then let's go a round."  
  
"Whatever." Sora shrugged while chalking the tip of the cue like the group before had done.  
  
The other character racked the balls and looked at the key master for an okay to commence their game. The character skillfully broke the balls and instantly pocketed a few. Sora's eyes widened a bit but he took a short anyway. His arm though was too powerful as he rocketed the cue ball to the floor.  
  
"You're being too brash." The figure chuckled while walking behind Sora. "Here let me show you." He wrapped his hands over Sora's and whispered. "This is how you do it. Gently." His whisper made the small boy shiver. He guided the key master's hands to the right action while pressing closely to him. "Gently."  
  
Sora snapped out of his locoweed and lust trance. He recognized the scent of the stranger and the voice he spoke with. "Riku, what are you doing here?" Sora wrenched away from the older teen's wandering hands. "I- I...No. Riku you know you don't- you know that I don't.." He sunk back into the corner.  
  
Riku walked toward his love. "Sora don't deny your feelings. I've seen what you felt. I want you to have those feelings toward me." He walked closer to Sora. "Don't try to hide it. In the darkness I saw it. All those lonely nights.give in to those feelings Sora. Give in like you did with Leon." Riku closed the distance between Him and Sora. "Sora I love you. I want you to be a little dark with me." Riku took hold of Sora's hands, and briefly wondered why he had stop struggling completely. Not that he was complaining. He led the unresisting boy into the street.  
  
Sora stood unmoving. A little dark. His eyes seemed to glow with inspiration. Suddenly he pushed his friend roughly against a wall despite being smaller than him and crushed his hungry lips to the silver-haired teen's. Riku's deep Aqua orbs widened in response, but he did not refuse the mind numbing assault. For him though it was over too soon. Sora let off and started to stalk down the alleyway in the opposite direction. Riku jumped back into his head as he realized that Sora was walking away. Quickly he made chase after him. Sora could never outrun him even if he tried. The keeper of the key sighed in exasperation, and kept on his current trek. His eyes narrowed as he pulled out a cigarette silently swearing for his bad luck of using the rest of the locoweed he had. The cigarette would have to do he stated bringing it to his lips and casting a light to it. Riku grimaced in disgust and caught up with Sora. He yanked the damnable object from his love's lips.  
  
"These things are disgusting Sora! Why the hell did you feel the urge to start up?!" He had started to lose his temper. "And now that soldier boy has you on that other crap I think I'm losing you completely."  
  
Sora just stood numbly before reeling back and hitting Riku across the nose. "You think it's easy fighting against your best friend trying to save him and then finding out oh you failed he's in eternal darkness now!? I have been looking for you since all hell was sealed up and found not a trace of you. Then suddenly I'm back here in this damned place where the stupid thing happened. But no if that isn't enough that lust I had for Leon was renewed. I have been hounding and hounding myself with guilt because I wasn't good enough. I've been with Cloud and with Leon trying to get the lust out of my system but it's no use I'm everybody's fucktoy Riku! Why don't you just Fuck me and get it over with so you can go back to being a heartless." Sora's head hung glumly. "Let me taste what I could have obtained if I had only been brave." A tear ran down his face as he turned away.  
  
Riku's temper exploded like a reactor and he punched Sora clean across the jaw causing his lip to bleed profusely. "I already told you that I love you. I don't plan on making you a fucktoy and just want you to see that I love you. I have been waiting forever to be with you and experience that love that I know you have, but now you won't even let me close to you." Riku hissed vehemently  
"Be gentle with me." Sora whispered while ignoring the blood that ran down his chin. "I am frightened. Be gentle with me." It had been the same words he'd said to Cloud the first time. And here he was repeating the same words as if a script to the one he loved most.  
  
Riku stopped yelling abruptly and looked at Sora. "What did you just say?" his eyes softened as he realized he had physically hurt Sora. "God I'm sorry Sora. I just, I hate to see you this way." He pulled the other into a close hug and rested his head atop the mass of cinnamon spikes.  
  
Sora pulled back and stared into Riku's deep oceanic eyes. He sighed and bit his wounded lip feeling an anvil of guilt drop on him. His mind was soon invaded by the feeling of Riku though. Riku was kissing him gently and Riku was nursing the wounded lip with his tongue. Riku filled his mind and he collapsed in it.  
  
A/N: Okay that's it for this chapter. I don't know about you guys but I kinda like Sora being the dominant one. Thanx for all the reviews again. And thanks to Sage for her ripping of one Homophobic shouldn't be reading Yaoi in the first place person. I had to laugh. 


	9. My darkness My light

Yello! Minerva is up to something. HEE HEE! Anyway I got feedback that Sora should still be the submissive one. Oh well. I'm equally happy either way. Anyway same warnings just with a little extra one this time. (Shnicker) to refresh your memory my original warnings were AU, OOC, angst, citrus, drug use, and of course Yaoi. I'll see if you can guess what the other warning is. It's hidden in the fic. Some where in the dialogue there exists a warning. If you can find it I applaud you. Okay first one to email me and tell me what it is will get a yummilicious Yaoi drawing by me! And if you doubt my skills go to my page! (I need to stop promoting myself) but now on with the FIC!  
So it's come to this  
  
Part IX  
  
My darkness my light  
Sora stood wrapped in Riku's embrace for the longest time, until the rain started to fall drenching both boys. Riku took the long black jacket and covered the both of them as they ran through the dark streets. Both took several slides before actually reaching Leon's humble abode soaked and splattered with mud. Sora scaled the side of the house with Riku not far behind attempting to sneak through the back window.  
  
"That's not very nice you know." A stern voice told them that they had been busted. "Crawling through windows is bad etiquette." Leon stood and calmly walked toward both boys his Gunblade swinging idly at his side. "Come here Sora. Let me take a look at that busted lip." He tilted Sora's chin up and studied the wound the led him into the small lavatory and applied some petroleum jelly to the bloodied pout. "That should help seal the wound."  
Riku felt a small tinge of jealousy, but forced it down. He knew that Leon deeply cared for Sora and was nice enough to give him temporary residence. Still. He pouted well as much as some one like him could pout. Sora sulked back into Leon's room buzzing his lips trying to get used to the jelly's oily feel. Riku chuckled at the adorable face that even this gothic Sora could make. Leon gave Riku a skeptical look as he passed by and sifted through his closet to find some dry clothing for the both of them. Riku understood the meaning of the look well. The eyes of the Gunblade warrior had burned with concern and probably because he could guess who had damaged Sora's lip.  
  
"You really should be more careful.Rain is dangerous here and you could get sick." He tossed Riku a pair of black pants and a t-shirt and then tossed Sora some of his older casual wear. Leon sighed silently remembering just how good Sora had looked in his old bondage pants. "Here dry up and throw the wet stuff over the towel rack in there. Aeris came by and dropped something of for you Sora." He walked out of the room.  
Riku quickly discarded the wet clothing already beginning to feel uncomfortable with the added weight. Sora on the other hand took his wet garments off with deliberance being sure not to let the soggy clothing slop to the floor and totally unaware of the strip tease he was giving Riku. Riku frowned and bit his lip. Damn Sora was sexy even when he wasn't trying to be. He just was. Turning, Sora found Riku in mid pulling on of t-shirt, gawking at his half nude form. He blushed and slid uneasily into the restroom. He absently wondered why. Riku already had seen him nude. Oh well it was easier to put his wet clothing up to dry here. He peeked outside the door to see if Riku had made himself presentable. His eyes widened as he gazed upon Riku. The black pants clung to every curve in the silver-haired teen's body. Quickly he rushed out of the room slamming the door behind him.  
  
Leon looked up from his position on the couch toward the slamming of the door. "You alright Sora?" Leon asked with an unnaturally cold voice.  
  
Sora curled up on the couch next to the Gunblade master. "Just a little wounded is all." He slouched causing Leon's shirt to hang over one shoulder. He looked over at the taller man. He seemed almost hurt. "Leon I never meant for my lust to get in the way. I caused you pain." He watched as Leon merely shrugged and walked over to the window where the rain had now turned to a soft sleet. "Leon I don't know what to do."  
  
Riku listened through the door to hear the Key blade keeper's barely audible speech. Sora was talking to Leon in a submissive whisper and Leon from what he could tell had drawn back into his icy self. Riku felt slightly bad for him. From what Riku caught glimpses of in the past of him talking to Sora, he had gone through a lot of painful situations. Riku caught snips of Leon yelling.  
  
"I warned you that this would happen." The yell wasn't loud but quite commanding. "Look at me. I told you that bad things would come of this. I know, it happened to me. God Sora you know I enjoyed that so much, but you can't keep going on with this masquerade." The yelling subsided.  
  
"Leon I'm really confused. You know I love Riku, but even now I'm afraid to express those feelings. I'm so mixed up I love him, but."  
  
"What.but what?" Leon sighed.  
  
"I want you too." Sora whispered quietly. "It's so wrong of me. I want Riku, but I feel so dirty and terrible because I want you too."  
  
"Sora, you can't have two lovers. Some one is going to get hurt when there is a love triangle." The Gunblade warrior sighed again more quietly at the hope and inspired look Sora gave him. "I'm warning you.. a threesome won't solve this.  
  
"But."a whimper worked its way into Sora's voice. "I can't decide between the two of you. I don't want to hurt either of you."  
  
Riku gasped quietly. So this was why Sora kept refusing his affections. He felt guilty for being indecisive. Riku chuckled to himself. His poor Sora was still naïve. The silver-haired teen sauntered into the room as if he hadn't heard anything of the conversation. He shot Leon a look that told him otherwise though. Riku despite being freed from the darkness still had a bit of the darkness in him that inspired him to his current actions. Riku smiled at Sora with shady eyes making the smaller teen a little apprehensive. Leon watched him suspiciously as he plopped down next to Sora draping an arm lazily about his shoulders. Riku would just have to help Sora make up his mind. Riku's sly eyes indeed made the tension in the room increase, but at the same time he could feel slight anticipation from his confused little Sora. He let his arm slide a little down Sora's body keeping his eyes on Leon's expression. The stormy gaze remained stoic except for the obvious suspicion and envy in his eyes. Suddenly Sora pushed Riku's arm away.  
  
"I'm not a piece of meat." He fumed taking a cigarette out of the pack on the table, which Leon had neglected to throw away. "I am definitely not a piece of meat to be fought over between two lone wolves." As he went to light the cigarette both Leon and Riku started at him to wrench it from his mouth.  
  
Sora stepped back in shock as Leon and Riku both frowned at him pieces of the tobacco roll sitting in a haphazard pile on the floor. Both of the two taller men fixed Sora with glacier stares and started at the same time. "I thought I told you not to smoke those things!" Both in shock glared at each other like two panthers ready to pounce. Sora just frowned and rolled his eyes as he stalked off toward Leon's room awaiting the verbal slings he was sure would come.  
  
Sora picked up one of the articles of clothing Riku left and walked over to the bed collapsing on it. He hugged the wet shirt inhaling both Riku's scent and Leon's scent. The smell comforted him and he drifted into a light doze. He dreamed, but he dreamed of things he could not possibly have. He lay in Leon's hold, but Riku, Riku was doing things that made him mewl in the most erotic way. He dreamed that Riku and Leon were sharing him and allowing him to share his feelings for the both of them. He sighed happily whispering sweet nothings into the night. Riku and Leon had decided to go and coax Sora from the room to at least moderate the situation when both heard his soft murmurs through the closed entrance. Sora saw Riku's face as the boy plunged deep inside his being while Leon Kissed him warmly like he had when they gave into desire.  
  
"Riku.squall." He panted over and over again.  
  
Riku looked at Leon. "Squall? That's an interesting name." He received a death glare from the said person. "I'm going to check on him, sounds like he's having a naughty dream with my name on it." His aqua eyes narrowed at Leon. "Squall."  
  
He wondered how Sora knew that name and why he would start saying it during one of his dreamy rounds. He quietly walked into the room and found Riku cradling Sora close, his heart was quickly putting the icy shield back up when Sora's voice shook him.  
"Don't Leave.." It was time like this that really made Leon stop and wonder why he hadn't died at Hollow Bastion. "Leon I want you here too." The cinnamon haired boy reached toward the stoic man. Leon shook his head and smiled sadly at Sora.  
  
"You have your love now.I told you this threesome thing won't work." He noticed though Riku giving him an odd look. He started to back away when suddenly he found Sora wrapped around him and kissing him.  
  
"You promise that you will stay here and not try to go off and commit suicide like your friend?" The distressed boy asked hurriedly while kissing in-between his words. "Promise me..Squall." He bruisingly kissed the older man.  
  
"I.Leon, promise. Not Squall." He pushed Sora away and walked from the room burned.  
Riku smiled as Sora walked back to him. "Do you feel a little better?" He enveloped Sora in a sweet hug. "I think though that he's going to want his room back." Riku picked up Sora and carried him to the guest room and plopped him down on the mattress.  
  
Riku caressed Sora's cheek and kissed the side of his neck. The slow agonizing touch lowered and quested up the inside of the borrowed shirt lazily to tease a pert little nipple. He felt Sora instantly arch against his body pushing his backside in contact with Riku's already aroused body. Riku shivered a little relishing in the fact that this was his Sora. Really alive and reacting instead of the looming apparitions and illusions the darkness caused. Riku suddenly hugged Sora tightly burying his head in the crook of his companion's neck and inhaling the sweet swirls that made up Sora's scent. He prayed to whatever entity was controlling this that his Sora would never be wrenched away from him. Sora sighed against Riku and turned his head for a kiss from his love. Riku smiled and obliged the silent request. It had been too long since he had Sora by his side. His hands quested over the key blade master's stomach and lower toying with the belt on the "Squall" pants. His shivering little light snuggled closer to himself as he slid the belt easily from the pants. Sora arched close to Riku silently and finally allowing Riku access to his body. The silver- haired teen inched his hands down his beloved's body and discarded the borrowed pair of pants to the floor. Sora gasped at his sudden loss of cover and then moaned quietly as Riku set his hands to work on the semi- erect member. Sora gasped and panted Riku's name as the teasing fingers stroked him. The touch ceased and he wondered for a minute before he felt Riku's nude body next to his own. He could feel heat against the nether regions of his body, then he felt Riku's calloused hands working him again. He approached the impending orgasm quickly being denied release in his previous dream. He climaxed arching closer to the teasing hand. The aqua- eyed one drew the messy hand down to the most intimate part of his love's body using the seed as a lubricant. Sora mewled slightly in pain as a finger probed and stretched his inner caverns preparing him for the pleasures about to occur. When Riku believed that his Sora was ready he rolled the both of them so that Sora was on all fours with him draped over the small lithe body in a primal manner. Riku spit on his hand lubricating his shaft before he slid into the inviting body beneath him. Sora cried in pain a little while Riku allowed his lover to adapt to the feeling. He heard Sora hiss and took it has a sign to move. He slid all the way in brushing against the sensitive spot that made the boy beneath him mewl loudly. Slowly he began pounding away being sure to keep the same angle urged on by Sora's cries.  
  
Leon could hear the two lovers on the other side of the wall and cursed his body for becoming aroused. Sora was Riku's property now. Well in his state of mind he wouldn't get any sleep so he stripped his clothing off and lay in the middle of the bed visualizing what he knew was going on in the next room. He lie softly stroking his throbbing member receiving sad reminders that those sounds Sora was making now had once been caused by him. He was so enraptured by his vision he had not realized that the sounds in the next room had died off. A small moan escaped his throat as he reached his climax.  
  
"That was quite a turn on." He heard the voice of Riku and jolted up in embarrassment. "I think we enjoyed that. Didn't we Sora?"  
The sable haired-boy nodded in agreement. Leon looked at them a glare crossing his features, before noticing that they were both nude. Sora looked up at Riku before crossing the room and joining Leon on the bed. Riku sauntered up behind them.  
"I don't usually like to share but since you've already had a taste I feel kind of guilty just completely taking him away. "Riku smirked in the same shady manner he had before. "Besides this is your house."  
  
So that's what he was up to. Leon realized that all of Riku's actions were to evaluate his feelings toward the certain kittenish boy.  
  
"I don't understand why..I mean now that you have each other." Leon looked away cheeks still flaming that he had been watched.  
"It's only fair. You were my light as I was his." Sora hugged the Gunblade warrior. "He agreed that I could be shared, just not all the time." Sora's gothic smile returned as Leon shivered at his whisper. "Relax.you remember that I don't bite too hard." With that said the two opposites began their treatment on the Lion.  
A/N: I know it's cheesy but I needed some more citrus. Anyway, did you find the warning? I'll give you a hint..It's something that Leon says. I'm totally serious too. If you are the first to email me with the correct answer I will make a special Yaoi picture of your choice. Anyway thanx everybody for the reviews. I love you guys. Keep the Yaoi support alive. 


	10. Dominance

I promise that I did not abandon this fic. I've just been uber-busy with lots of crap. Oh No there is a Riku angst warning. That means this is the noncon. (With some Riku/Leon stuff on the side) I'm terribly indecisive. Anyway do enjoy!  
So it's come to this  
  
Part X  
  
Dominance  
  
Darkness swirled around him. Its hold strangled him threatening to take the very air from his lungs. Riku struggled against the firm bonds wrapped around him. A face appeared to him. The devil himself Riku thought as he looked upon Ansem's countenance. He struggled more trying to free himself from the dark. Ansem walked closer to him and drew a finger across his bare chest. Bare? Why was he Naked? Riku shied away from the cold touch.  
  
"Such a strong body. I could easily dominate it." The seductive voice dripped startling Riku out of his thoughts. "You can never escape me Riku. You were once part of me." Ansem's hand descended down the teen's body and came to rest on Riku's backside. "You know this is true." He stated before pulling the smaller one into a violent kiss.  
  
Riku pulled back, or tried to, but couldn't move against the bonds. Suddenly he was on his back with Ansem over him holding him down. He cringed. Riku hated feeling so weak. His eyes shut and his face burned as he felt Ansem's hands on his body again. Riku bit his lip to keep from screaming out in pain as the shadows, Ansem included ravaged his body and his soul.  
  
Aqua eyes shot open. They scanned the surroundings. Not the utter darkness he was in before. The scent of sex and sleep filled the air. Riku turned. He was lying in Leon's bed with Sora curled up in all the blankets. A smile graced his lips. The same as when they were little. Every time they had spent the night together Sora always ended up with all the blankets and all the pillows for that matter. Riku chuckled at the fond memory. No matter how much stronger than Sora he was he could never win a battle for the blankets. He absently wondered where Leon was as he stared at the blank place on the mattress. The silver haired teen lied down and tried to go back to sleep. After and eternity of staring at the vast emptiness of the room he finally got up and walked to the window. Dark intent eyes fixed on the street below as his mind raced over the events that had unfolded in his nightmare. Riku almost wanted to cry. The pain had felt so real.  
  
"What are you doing awake at this time?" Leon's voice came from the shadows of the room.  
Riku swallowed nervously then answered with a small embellishment of the truth. "I couldn't sleep without any circulation in my arm or leg. Sora had latched onto them in his sleep making it very uncomfortable to sleep." He moved back to the bed and sat down next to Sora's fetal form. "He always manages to take all the bed, covers, and pillows for himself." Riku chuckled at the cute sleeping teen. "He's still so childish even in this form."  
Leon nodded and stretched himself out on the other side of Sora. "Last time I found him completely wrapped around my pillow with his leg twisted in the sheets so that no one could steal them without breaking his leg." Riku chuckled at the Gunblade warrior. Leon noticed his small sound of laughter. "You know I tried to stop him many times for doing this. I had this sort of thing happen to me. But god I still feel guilty about it some times." The Gunblade warrior wondered why he was talking to this boy when he never talked to anybody about anything. Yet here he was spilling the details of his love life history. "I guess I didn't refuse him because I felt sorry that he was going through it. He changed a lot of things about me though."  
"Sora has that effect on people." Riku agreed and then flopped down on his side. "Well good night Leon." He sighed and attempted at sleep again. Soon the soft sound of Sora's breathing lulled him to the dream world.  
He dreamed of the darkness again. Why couldn't he escape it? He had just had an interesting evening with Sora and Leon, not to mention had mind- boggling sex, yet here he was dreaming of the same terrible shadows that had raped and defiled him. Riku knew he wasn't a masochist, so why did such things have to plague his mind. He tossed and turned trying to get Ansem's wandering hands off his body. The covers had somehow become tangled around his body and he fought against them like the shadows that had bound him to the dark earlier. His body writhed and twisted in pain as the apparition of Ansem plunged into his body. He could feel waves of excruciating pain rip through his every nerve. Each plunge brought Riku closer to screaming out loud. The torture was almost too great to handle.  
Leon looked across the bed at the writhing mass. His eyes narrowed slightly at Riku's quivering form. What was going on? He jumped from his position and walked around to the other side of the bed. Leon's eyes scanned over Riku's nude form wondering if he had gotten sick or if he was having a terrible dream. The Gunblade warrior thought it best to awaken the silver- haired boy. Riku jolted awake with a start as soon as Leon touched his shoulder. He clutched the nearest thing to him while panting heavily. Leon decided not to bring attention to the fact that Riku was clutching on to him very tightly as if he was his salvation. Leon just sighed and rolled his eyes becoming strangely more used to being a teddy bear. He frowned and pushed Riku off after a while.  
"If you aren't careful you're going to wake Sora. I'm sure that you know more than anybody that he's a grouch in the morning." Leon studied the scared face that had beset Riku. "What happened?" He asked slightly icily but not so much mean. The warrior tipped Riku's chin up to look at him.  
Riku swallowed to moisten his throat as his eyes darted nervously around the room. Leon shook him roughly jarring him out of the state his mind was left in. Riku's eyes looked at Leon. At first all he saw was the Shiva- esque expression, but then on a second inspection he caught a glimpse of the concern that laced Leon's stormy gaze. His hands were still painfully digging into Leon's fore arms. He felt a warm trickle on his fingertips and noticed that he was gripping so hard to the outstretched arms that they were starting to bleed. Leon merely cast him a look. Riku suddenly let go of the former commander's arms and collapsed against him.  
"Damnit! I hate being so weak!" He panted trying to remove the images of Ansem defiling him from his memory. Leon held him in place not exactly sure what to do or say to the mysterious boy. "I'm not weak!" He suddenly pulled the unsuspecting Leon into a smoldering kiss.  
  
Leon was quite shocked at such an action, but simply played along and kissed Riku back. Their tongues warred trying to prove the dominance, but alas Leon came out as the victor. A smug look traced its way onto his face.  
  
"I take it you don't like to be dominated." Pushed away from Riku and walked toward the window glancing at the soft blanket of white on the ground. He heard Riku sidle up behind him. "There was only one person I let dominate me and he's gone now so don't even try it."  
  
Riku being stubborn as he was and at the moment needing human contact to tell him that was just a dream turned Leon to face him. They stood about the same height with Riku lacking maybe a total of two inches on the other, but yet tall enough to get in his face. Riku glared at the foxy smile Leon was giving him. He reached up and pulled Leon into yet another crushing kiss desperate to prove he was strong. After yet another battle of tongues Leon still came out as the victor. Riku frowned and was about to curse at Leon when their little battle was interrupted by Sora yawning and stretching. Riku walked back towards Sora and greeted the sleepy-eyed boy with a sloppy good morning kiss.  
"Rikuuuu!!!" Sora wiped his mouth then blearily looked at said person. "Kiss me the proper way."  
Riku smiled and obliged with a spine-tingling kiss that totally dominated the smaller teen. No matter what he always dominated Sora.  
A/N: How'd you like it? Sorry it took so long. Anyway thanks to all of you that reviewed my fic. Got any ideas or suggestions drop me a line. (Or if you got any challenges I'd be happy to take a bash at them.) 


	11. All that and More

Okay I'm finally back to my writing. Last chapter had a tinge of citrus, but this one, well never mind. It's all Riku/Sora! Finally! Enjoy!  
  
So It's Come to This  
  
Part XI  
  
All that and More  
Riku sat quietly on Leon's bed with his arms wrapped around Sora. His Sora meant everything in the world to him. He laughed to himself. Not even the eternal darkness could keep him away from his Sora. Riku kissed the soft mass of cinnamon spikes and stroked smooth strands away from his love's face. The goddess of beauty had nothing on his Sora. Oh that those tortures he had faced had been for this. It was so worth it. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as Sora did a wide yawn like a puppy would. The smaller boy stretched and he could feel the ripples of Sora's back popping under his fingertips.  
"I love you Sora." Riku whispered against the top of his love's head. He inhaled the island scent the boy still retained. "I love you with everything that I am and more." The one from the dark placed soft kisses about Sora's head.  
  
Sora turned his head up to look in Riku's eyes. His sapphire eyes were filled with unshed tears. It hurt Riku to see that Sora had become so good at hiding his feelings that he didn't even know he had been crying. Used to, Sora would openly express when he was upset, and he'd do so with an adorably pout. The sable haired boy shook his head and smiled before pulling the unsuspecting silver into a fiery kiss. Riku's eyes fell closed in spite of himself. He could feel something different in his Sora. The sadness was still there but something was different. They broke their sweet osculation. To look deep into the other's eyes. Sora's eyes turned up in a small pout as he studied his lover's eyes. The same Aqua eyes that he fell into the first time, but now they were tinged with past pain and a trace of amber where Ansem had ruled Riku's physical body. Sora's pools of cerulean were filled with hidden tears to untold sadness and corruption that had resulted in his self-degrading. He couldn't bare it.  
  
Mea culpa.  
  
Those two words cemented themselves in Riku's thoughts. It was all my fault that he was living this type of lifestyle. Oh how he wanted to go back to Destiny Islands and live how things were in the past. No key blade, no heartless, no entities, no nothing, just them together oblivious to the other worlds. Fate was a funny thing though. Had this whole disaster not occurred he might've never known what it was like to not have Sora there. It really made him love the boy even more. The silver pressed the dark- haired boy close to him embracing his body as if the fates were trying to steal him away.  
"Riku let me go. I want to take a shower."  
Riku was snapped out of his trance. He looked at the cute pout that his adorable puppy Sora made. "Smelly puppy." He teased while suddenly dropping the boy. He received a pout and a punch in the stomach.  
"Am not! I just want to take one." He moved from the bed taking a blanket with him.  
Riku chuckled at the sight. So Sora was back to his cute little antics. Such an adorable little boy. Though he wasn't very little anymore. Riku did most everything in a well thought out manner this however was one of his more whimsical ideas. Slowly he crept into the bathroom and took all the towels but one, and the blankets that Sora had used to cover his body with. He then sat down on the toilet and watched Sora for a minute.  
"You really should lock the door." Riku stated while moving the curtain aside. Sora yelped in Surprise.  
"RIKU! YOU PERVERT!" he screamed as Riku gave his backside a soft slap. Sora tried to cover himself with the shower curtain but found it futile and gave up. "What do you think you are doing?" he queried a bit more calmly.  
Riku simply chuckled and joined his Sora in the shower. His arms wrapped around the wet body bringing their skin in contact. Riku's fingertips traced circular patterns down Sora's chest rapidly removing the tension from them. Sora slumped against him breathing lightly. The silver haired boy slowly began a quest down his sable-haired companion's body lightly tickling and teasing in places. His soft lips descended to his love's tender neck dropping the softest of kisses upon the sun kissed flesh. Calloused hands found their way down his anterior and stopped to tickle the navel before coming down to grip his manhood. Sora gasped at the contact. His arms folded behind his head and snaked their way around Riku's neck pushing the taller boy closer to himself. Riku nibbled at the prize before him savoring the taste of Sora's skin on his tongue. He could feel the rumbling in Sora's throat telling him that he was in pleasure. His Sora, he chuckled, his sex kitten. His hands danced over the sensitized flesh of Sora's shaft pumping it teasingly and increasing pressure as it neared the mushroomed tip. The smaller boy writhed in pleasure under his lover's ministrations. Sora let out a loud gasp as Riku's canines bit into his shoulder marking him. A small trickle of blood escaped mingling in Riku's mouth with the taste of Sora's skin. Riku noted that Sora had two other little scars on his neck from past times, but disregarded it because Sora was his and his alone. He could sense his Sora's oncoming orgasm and abruptly stopped his treatment.  
"Fuck!" Sora hissed at the loss of friction. He turned his head to glare at his tormentor but instead was kissed sweetly.  
"I want to see your face when you climax Sora, I want you to see me and know that it was me that made you do that." He turned Sora completely to face him and crushed him against the shower wall.  
Sora raised his legs to latch around Riku's waist bringing them closer and rubbing their bodies together in sinful contact. Riku reached out for the bottle of conditioner he had spotted earlier and squeezed some onto his fingers. The cinnamon-haired boy gasped as he felt the intrusion of his lover's long digit. The finger swirled about inside and was soon joined by another as they worked their way in and out stretching his inner walls for the act about to occur. The fingers were removed and soon replaced by Riku's blessed anatomy. The swift piercing and sudden closeness to Riku was almost enough to make Sora climax, but alas he grasped his control to make the delicious feeling last longer. He mewled and purred as Riku struck that bundle of nerves inside of him simultaneously causing sparks to fly through his body. Riku could feel Sora coming close to that mind blowing plummet and plunged deeper inside and more rapidly.  
"Look at me Sora!" He growled between breaths. "I want you to see me when you take that plunge."  
Sora Forced his eyes open and met Riku's amber-tinged aqua ones. It took so much effort to keep his pleasure slack eyes from falling shut. Sora's body could no longer cling to that last ounce of control and he Plunged off that summit and climaxed violently. His inner walls clamped down on Riku's body forcing him to do the same. His sapphire orbs focused on Riku's ocean ones before fall closed in the pleasure of the after effects of his orgasm. Sora's worn body fell slack against Riku. Riku smiled but winced when he felt a small pinch in his shoulder. So Sora had not only marked his back with claw marks but was now giving him a proper lovers' mark. He chuckled at the thought.  
  
"I love you Sora."  
"I love you too."  
A/N: Finally the Riku/Sora smut that I've been trying to get to. Hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reviewing. A special thanks to all the people that have been with me since the beginning. I love you guys. I'll have a new chapter up soon. 


	12. A little Outside Influence

I'm back with another chapter of So it's come to this. I really need you guys help now. I can't decide what I want to happen. Well either way There is still lots to come and now for this chapter a Leon /Cloud lemon and of course a Sora/Riku one.  
So it's Come to This  
  
Part XII  
  
A little Outside Influence  
  
Sora sat quietly on the leather couch painting his nail the same color as the ebony cushions he sat upon. Riku's eyes watched him from the other side of the room frowning slightly. "When did you start this habit?" He questioned plopping down on the chair that Leon normally sat in.  
  
Sora pouted slightly and continued to concentrate on his work. Sora's little mouth pursed as he finished his last finger and carefully closed the bottle, making sure not to ruin his perfection. Riku pouted as much as he could at his lover not answering his question. Riku's eyes drawled over Sora's luscious body absorbing the image of his light.  
  
"Riku!" Sora called while waving his hand in front of the more serious boy's face. "I have to go help Aeris. I'll be back later."  
  
"Help her do what?" he asked suspiciously arching a fine silver brow. He grasped the hand that was waving in front of him. "Not anything dangerous right?" he asked suddenly becoming over protective of his love.  
Sora frowned slightly. He could handle anything they could dish out danger wise. "No not especially. In order to pay Leon back for taking care of me I decided I'd help Aeris a bit so I can get some munny." He pried his hand from the Silver's grip. "I'll be back later." Sora kissed his love sweetly before turning to leave. As he walked out the door he sighed. He was aware that Riku did not enjoy his smoking, but it was a hard habit to kick. He lit the joint he'd rolled while Riku was in the shower. He'd missed the spicy taste that the locoweed had. The little reuniting with the wondrous herb left him feeling a little happier and made the walk a bit nicer. The brisk winter air left a glowing blush on his cheeks. His demeanor was much happier upon entering the tavern. He face faulted as he approached the counter to talk to Aeris. "Cloud?"  
The person in question shifted on the stool and regarded him with icy tourmaline eyes. He seemed to smile behind the scarlet cape. The menacing looking man walked towards him. His body straight and upright. The large sword on his back made him look all the more intimidating. Sora watched as Cloud approached him.  
"Hey screamer." He smirked while watching Sora's face flush in embarrassment or perhaps arousal to the memory. "How are things with you? You find your missing half?" He asked narrowing his eyes seductively.  
Sora smiled slightly. "I found him. Things are well except for that I love him, but have an obsession with Leon." He sighed. "I don't feel it's right for either of them even though the little threesome was quite enjoyable." Sora's eyes focused on Cloud's claw, remembering the pleasure that it had caused him. He flushed slightly. "You remember Leon right? You were teamed up with him in the arena a while back."  
"Yeah I remember. Damn leather pants just about drove me insane." Cloud chuckled as he and Sora reminisced about the battle arena.  
Sometime later Sora returned to the small house to find a heart- warming scene. Both of his lovers were sprawled out across the couches seemingly asleep. Sora's sad eyes lightened a bit as he just stood in the doorway watching them breathe. He pouted. He didn't want to leave one for the other. He loved Riku and had extremely strong feelings for Leon. God what a dilemma. The cinnamon haired boy walked to the den and flopped down on the floor. He felt a tap on his posterior and turned to see Leon gazing at him through a sleepy stormy eye. The outstretched boot tapped his tight little bottom again playfully. The tempest eyes seemed to beckon him to the inviting spell of the leather couch. He happily obliged the summon and nearly pounced on Leon. Leon frowned at him despite enjoying the sloppy kiss.  
"Hey go ahead and take your nap here. I'm getting ready to go out for a bit. Yuffie and Aeris are up to something." The Lion kissed Sora on the forehead and smoothed away some of the sepia tresses. He stood and gently deposited Sora back on the cushions "I'll see you later." He wisped while exiting the house.  
Riku awoke to the sound of the door closing and smiled as he saw Sora settling into the couch for a nap. He walked over to the opposing couch and picked Sora up and carried him to the bedroom to continue his nap with Sora wrapped in his arms. Sora sighed and kissed him lazily while falling into a daze. Riku snuffed, tasting the remnants of locoweed on Sora's tongue, but didn't say anything. The taste was kind of nice coming from his little angel. His dark angel.  
The two stayed asleep in the little bed. Riku was rudely awakened by the sound of clamoring about in the other room. The sound of a door slamming closed and then something breaking was followed by a curse. The sounds stopped for a bit. Riku pulled Sora close to him protectively though quite curious of the ruckus in the other room. Sora blinking still slightly bleary-eyed from the short rest and realized that Riku was holding him tightly.  
"What's going on Riku?" he drawled lazily  
"I'm not sure, but a minute ago I heard some noise coming from outside the room." He pushed Sora back slightly. "I'm going to go see what it is." He crept to the door and opened it a crack. He almost busted out in boisterous laughter as the sight befell his eyes. Quickly he motioned Sora over.  
Sora's eyes widened in shock as he saw Leon with his belt around his neck serving the purpose of a collar. Holding the other end was the mysterious blonde he'd been talking to just a few hours ago. Both seemed to be lit up like fireworks and were evident to a few liquor bottles that lie in shards on the ground. Leon was kneeling on the floor in front of cloud with a cold frown plastered on his face trying to be angry but finding his once ally in battle to tempting to be angry. His frown was soon replaced by a sora-esque pout. Riku chuckled; he bet that Leon was exactly like Sora as a boy. Him and Sora watched for a while quietly chuckling at the events before them. Cloud pulled the belt causing Leon to land face first in his lap. He groped the leather-clad bottom then dipped his wandering hand below the hemline of the leather attire. This boy had a thing for leather. Leon used the blonde man's thighs as leverage to pull himself up and found his eyes trapped by the electric cerulean eyes of the dominant.  
He almost saw a mixture of Zell and Seifer in those eyes and he broke down burying his head in the warrior's chest. Cloud looked slightly shocked but just rested his hand on the lion's neck caressing it lightly. After a while of listening to Leon's soft whimpers Cloud pulled the man into a fierce kiss. Leon stiffened but responded. He pulled himself closer to Cloud trying to tumble him over so that he came out victorious. Cloud would not be the submissive one. The reckless pair both tumbled off the leather seating and landed in a tangle of limbs on the carpet. Cloud was still in the dominating position and still had his hand wrapped around the pseudo- collar. He smirked yanking Leon up for another kiss. Leon flushed, but willingly responded to the searing osculation. The two laid in the floor battling with their tongues over who was the better kisser. This was a battle that Leon came out victorious in. For some reason, Leon, who never talked had been good with his mouth. In his mind Cloud was already calculating how to put Leon's mouth to good use when he jumped slightly. In his contemplation Leon had pushed his shirt up to gain access to a pert nipple. Cloud sighed as he felt the wet little tongue swirl around the nipple in a wonderful foreshadowing of things to come.  
Cloud arched his back when he felt Leon's tongue slide around his arousal. The hot mouth felt like heaven against his sex. The Gunblade warrior's mouth was teasing and caused shots to ring in his nerves. He thrust his hips against the blissful warmth. The blonde soldier could feel his impending orgasm, but stopped himself from climaxing. He wanted to be inside Leon's depth's as he came. Leon pulled away sensing that his partner would not release for him. As a result of his drunkenness he pout at the blonde and was acting slightly off kilter. He pulled away from Cloud and stumbled back toward the couch. Cloud pinned him against the seat of it while he was trying to get away and let his fingers wander to the front of Leon's pants to toy with the zipper. His hand slid all the way down freeing Leon's hardening flesh from the confines of his tight pants. Pants that were too tight to even wear any sort of undergarment with. His clawed hand squeezed Leon's firm hind side slightly while the right hand wrapped around his length pumping it lightly. Leon gasped and pushed against Cloud. In his cloudy mind he wondered why he was letting the other warrior dominate him. He thought it was perhaps because he reminded him so much of Seifer. It had been so long since he had been taken. Despite preferring to be dominate, he secretly loved being dominated. He could feel Cloud's flesh probing against him as if it was wordlessly asking permission to enter. Leon scanned the room for something, anything that could be used as lubricant. His foggy vision fell on a bottle of lotion on the couch side table. He reached for it and then tossed it to the taller man. Cloud smirked and continued his task of shedding the beautiful lion of his garments. Quickly he spread the lotion on his arousal, already quite anxious to fuck Leon senseless. He pressed against the tight orifice cautiously, so not to hurt the one beneath him. Leon could feel the pain dully thanks to the alcohol numbing most of his nerves. Cloud was definitely blessed under Apollo. He had the manhood that most would be jealous of. His body was perfect like Seifer's. He was impatient and did not want to have to wait to be filled. Cloud gasped as his engorged member was enveloped in intense sensation. Beneath him Leon was gasping trying to drown out the initial stabs of pain. Cloud could feel this so he began stroking his partner's length while lightly drawing on his back with his claws. After he felt Leon relax a little he started to pump into Leon's willing body. He worked up a rhythm rather quickly because he refused to finish before. He could feel Leon's body trembling beneath him probably not far off from his own climax. Cloud forgot about tact and began thrusting hard and fast into the encouraging lion. Leon made soft pants and whimpers just as he had the last time Seifer had him. It felt so good to him. He climaxed and clamped down on Cloud forcing him to fall over the edge. Both fell in a tangle of limb against the cushions.  
The two observers blinked in awe to the fact that some one had dominated Leon. Riku was more surprised than Sora. The site that had unfolded before them though had cause them to both become quite riled up. The turned quietly and made their way back into the dark of the shadows to relieve each other of their arousals.  
A/N: Okay I didn't plan on writing a C/L lemon but the idea appealed to me so much that I just had to. Anyway. XxRainxX if you read this I promise I have a nice Sora/Leon drawing for you but I'm having an issue getting it scanned. I'll send it to you as soon as possible. Anyway thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed. A special thanks to uzumaki, flamefairy, KoALCHiLD, and stuntcat. You guys are the bestest. Don't worry KoALCHiLD, I promise that I'll bring Goth Sora back. I miss him a lot. 


	13. Perplexed Disillusionment

Finally back in action on this piece. I am well aware of all the interesting couplings. I wrote the darned fic. Anyway just be warned that any of the previously used couples will be found in here. As per request from one of my reviewers I decided to have a little foursome. I just happened to like the idea. Anyway, onto the smut-I mean fic.  
So it's Come to This  
  
Part XIII  
Perplexed Disillusionment  
Leon awoke on the floor of his flat with a heavy arms draped across his nude body. Nude? He absently wondered where his clothing had disappeared to. His thoughts were distorted and he couldn't recall what exactly happened the previous night. As the warrior started to move a pain shot up through his back that seemed to resonate from his lower area. Images seemed to flood back into his memory bank. He hadn't been the submissive one in a long time. He frowned and removed his sleeping companion's arm. The blonde man stirred and looked up at Leon his shimmering tourmaline eyes glowing smugly. Leon narrowed his eyes at the half demon and gave him a disapproving expression. Cloud smiled at the stormy young man and ruffled his already unruly coffee locks. An infinitesimal smile crept upon Leon's frown from the playful attention the cerulean-eyed warrior was giving him. Leon leaned over to give his dominant a succulent kiss. His mouth still had the taste of sex and alcohol and a little of the loco weed. He reveled in the flavor combination. Obviously they had both been under heavy influence of the mind numbing and perhaps hallucinogenic sort. Leon however was quite satisfied with the results. He'd never admit it, but he had enjoyed being on the bottom last night.  
"Good morning Stormy." Cloud replied to the sultry Gunblade wielder. "I'm pleasantly surprised that you don't have a monstrous hangover. You did consume quite a lot of that liquor."  
Leon leaned up ignoring the fact that he was presently nude. "You would too if Yuffie was yakking your ear off." Leon delved down to stress his point by licking the shell of Cloud's ear.  
The two were about to engage in another duel of tongues when the sound of the door creaked open revealing two very sleep influenced boys. Riku allowed a sleepy gaze to acknowledge the two then yawned and went about his business. Sora however, gazed upon the heady sight of his two past bed partners with much appreciation. He licked his lips at the sight causing the two warriors to smirk. Sora shrugged and turned to walk into the kitchen, but not without a second glance on the pair. Leon gave his partner a once over then decided it was in their best interest to get dressed.  
When the more serious ones entered the kitchen they found a sight that was both aesthetic (1) and erotic (2). The two younger ones were engaged in passionate osculation next to the window. The aspect that made the image so pleasing though was the way the light from the rising sun illuminated the room and cast glow on the pair. Their bodies seemed to emanate with dreamy essence and the rays of resurrecting sunlight caused their locks to shine with metallic luster. The dark of Sora's sun-bronzed skin against the contrast of Riku's bone- ivory complexion fit like the pieces of a yin- yang. Oh but the erotic nature was much more appreciated. The two opposites had both discarded their clothing to the floor. Sora's hands were lost in the waves of his lover's platinum mane. He seemed to mewl as Riku trailed kisses from his mouth down his neck and back to the willing orifice. They paused to cast equally arousing glances to their captivated audience. The shocked looks on both men's faces were undeniably unforgettable. Leon knew that Riku and Sora were generally secretive about their intimacy, but to see them now in such a compromising position and admittedly giving Cloud and him a good show. It was almost as mind numbing as the hard liquor he'd drank last night.  
"I propose a deal." Riku replied abandoning his attention from Sora for an instant. "You two diverted much time Sora and I could have spent cuddling. As such the sight of you fucking each other senseless was quite the turn on." Riku looked at Sora who had been beaming about the proposition all night. "I suggest a few rounds of strip poker. The last one with clothes on or the one with the most clothes on gets whatever he wishes of the others."  
Leon and Cloud seemed to agree with the idea. "So are you suggesting this for tonight?" the steely eyed one asked.  
  
Sora nodded vigorously in response. "Now then, if you'll excuse me I have some work I should be attending to." The former sun lover reorganized himself then looked into the reflection of a clean pot to apply his dark eyeliner.  
The four specimens of male sat in a circle on the floor of the Lion's flat. Riku dealt the cards in a casino dealer way and called wilds. Each commenced into the first round of strip poker. Indeed to spruce things up they had agreed earlier to make the losers of the round take a shot of Vodka. This would prove to be an interesting and sinful evening indeed. As the first round came to an end Sora had managed to escape unscathed while the rest had to down a shot. Riku, being particularly unfond of the flavor of vodka twisted his face into a frown as the stuff slid down his throat. The next few rounds went about in pretty much the same manner. Sora determined to win had in his depressing moments learned how to cheat people in poker so he'd have enough money to satiate his lust for chemical influence. The outcome ended up in Sora only loosing his shirt and the rest except Cloud losing all their clothing. Cloud had kept some dignity by beating Sora one round with a flush. Leon and Riku were extremely plastered to the point where they had engaged in a contest to see who could turn the other on more. Sora smiled at his two lovers.  
"I like the idea of being the master here." He whipped his belt out. "First I think I want to just watch you guys entertain each other while I think of something really good."  
Leon smirked at Riku sensing that the silver was going to try to best him again. The attack came as planned. In a flurry of limbs Riku persistently waged war against Leon for the top position. The outcome was the same as before with the Lion as the victor. Leon ravaged Riku's pliant lips with a forceful amorous kiss. Finally the silver submitting enjoying the feeling he was receiving. Cloud on the other hand decided he had missed having the Goth in his bed and showered his lust in Sora's direction. The sable complied and initiated a deep kiss with the half demon. He moaned as he felt the cold of the claws on his belly and undoing his pants. Sora's heady moan distracted the Lion from his current task. Instantly he found himself even more turned on. Sora allowed the soldier to fire his attentions upon him. He fancied the small drawl of pain the claws evoked. Cloud's eyes lit up, as he smelled Sora's blood sweet on his skin. Promptly his mouth found the open wound. He lapped at it causing the writhing boy even more pleasure.  
"Wait! I've decided on my poison." He briefly pushed cloud off of himself. "I want to be taken by Riku and Leon at the same time." They looked at each other. "Leon fucks Riku hard while Riku fucks me. Then I decide to have Cloud suck me off."  
The soldier raised an eyebrow. "Whatever you say sir." He mocked in a vodka-tinged voice.  
Sora felt Riku sidle up behind him and mewled as a finger started to probe at his entrance. The silver looked back at Leon knowing that from Leon's empathetic look he'd be gentle. Leon smiled genuinely then set to work preparing Riku with the cuticle cream he had given to Cloud previously. Riku cringed at the invasion at first, growling as his body tried to force it back out. Leon patiently persisted, suddenly very curious how Riku's tight body felt. Sora looked over his shoulder silently telling the others he was ready to go. With and insuring nod the Lion plunged into the silver forcing him into the hot depths of the key bearer. Sora gasped at first at the extraordinary feeling of double weight. Leon controlled the tempo pounding into Riku pounding into Sora. Cloud slid his body beneath Sora's hips firmly holding them in place so that he could have access to his weeping manhood. He wrapped his tongue around it causing more pleasure moans to arise from Sora. One final push from Leon sent Riku over the edge unable to contain the feeling of being filled and filling Sora with his seed. Sora was next to come reveling in the depths of Cloud's mouth and the power of his lovers' thrusts. Leon finally pulled out and started to work his manhood when he felt a metal hand close around it and the rod of ecstasy pressed against his back. Suddenly Cloud filled him and growled ferally. It had felt so good to him. He held off on finishing so that he could feel cloud as he came. After a time of thrusting the soldier finally released in turn causing Leon to explode from the tension.  
"Let's do this again," Sora gusted while passing out from exhaustion the carpet.  
A/n: (1) Aesthetic is generally refers to as the physics of the art and what makes it appeal to the senses. (2) Erotic stems from Erotica, which took its name from the god of love Eros.  
  
Thanx for the reviews. This is kinda sloppy. Tell me if ya like it. 


	14. The Three H's

I don't understand why school gets so time consuming right before  
graduation. It's nuts. Finally I found time to update. For the one who requested some seph action, I will do it but you gotta wait a chapter or  
two. Need some build up. Anyway onto the next part.  
  
So It's Come to This  
  
Part XIV  
  
The Three H's  
  
Sora awoke this morning before the rest of the group. Still nude he tiptoed to the window and threw open the shades letting the radiance of sunlight fill the room. He looked over at his sleeping lover curled up on the guest room bed with silken sheets riding precariously low on his hips. His heart leaped for joy at the sight, but his stomach felt like a pit. He felt so guilty for talking Riku into such a situation. His poor Riku. He realized that maybe even though Riku had agreed to the idea with much relish, maybe he wasn't ready to be taken by anyone yet, especially after what had happened with Ansem. Leon was gentle with him though, and that gave Sora some piece of mind. Sora felt that today was meant especially for him and Riku. No extras, just the two of them. Ecstatic about his day with Riku, he jumped onto the bed they shared and bounced to Riku waking him up with a sloppy wet kiss. Riku still had black lipstick smeared on his face where Sora had kissed him last night.  
  
"Wake up Master." He whispered into his love's ear-promising submission to whatever act that was decided upon.  
  
"Sora get off.." He grumbled while pulling the pillow back over his face. "Head." was all that the closer to young Sora could hear from beneath the mass of cloth and feathers. "Uhnn." Riku felt sick like he was going to heave up his whole digestive system. "Trashcan." He grumbled hoarsely.  
  
Sora dashed up making the bed wobble and grabbed the waste receptacle from beside the bureau. He frowned as he watched Riku get reacquainted with last night's dinner. He snuffed his nose. Obviously his love wasn't one that could hold alcohol very well. Well his whole day to just be with Riku was off now. The silver-haired teen would probably sleep all day to get rid of the hangover.  
  
"Riku, I'll go ask Leon if he has any aspirin." The sable haired boy quickly kissed his sick companion on the forehead before slipping quietly out the door.  
  
Sora crept quietly through Leon's abode not wanting to wake anyone. As he got closer to Leon's room he could hear the sounds of uncomfortable sleeping. That was okay, he'd just creep in snatch a few aspirin and the tube of black lipstick he left on the bathroom counter last night. He giggled remembering why the ebony gloss was on Leon's counter. Silently he slid into the room and desperately averted his eyes from the sight of Leon and Cloud curled up on the bed together under Cloud's wing. Upon carefully rummaging through Leon's cabinets he found a bottle of aspirin and a few other things that sparked his attention. A canister labeled war gongs(1) caught his eye. Sora opened the small metal box with a click. The contents were thin sheets of paper much like the dissolving mints at the item shop.  
  
"Sora you know that's bad manners." Leon stood in the reflection of the mirror holding his head with his index finger. "Those aren't to be played with. War Gongs are a hallucinogen that gives similar effects as real war gongs, which are thrown out by goblins. They confuse you for a short period of time." Leon sighed as he walked to Sora and took the cap off the aspirin.  
  
"Leon, why do you have something like that?" Sora asked genuinely, curious about his 'landlord's" cabinet.  
  
"Sora when you are a soldier as long as I have been you find lots of uses other than synthesis for the items left behind. During the sorceress war things like that kept the group relaxed. I knew the effects of things from cactuar needles (2) to loco weed and ghysals (3) to berserkers (4)." He downed two of the white tablets then put the bottle away. "If Riku's hangover is as bad as my hangover you better make him a bloody Odin. (5)"  
  
"What's a blood Odin?" Sora asked while following Leon out of the lavatory and forgetting about the lip-gloss.  
  
Leon didn't answer merely walked into the kitchen just as nude as Sora and started to search the pantry. A can of tomato juice, and some other various bottles were set on the table. Sora's eyes read the labels of each bottle frowning at some in distaste and others in confusion.  
  
"You look like you are making him a bloody Mary and not a cure for a hangover." Leon gave him a frown that said 'don't question me I've got a head ache.' Sora promptly closed his mouth and watched carefully as Leon did it so he could make the drink later if he ever needed to.  
  
He followed Leon down the hall to the extra bedroom. His Riku was groaning softly and sighing when he needed a break from moaning. Sora took the glass from Leon and walked into the sunlit room.  
  
"Hey sickie, I brought you a drink. Drink it up, Leon says it will cure your hangover." Sora sat down on the floor next to Riku's bedside and motioned for him to drink the tomato substance. His silver- haired companion frowned in disgust at the thick red liquid. "Drink it Riku. It'll help." Sora said forcing it into Riku's mouth.  
  
"It feels like I'm drinking blood." Riku muttered while downing the red liquid. Instantly Riku felt like he was going to be nauseous again. "I hate tomatoes." Riku put his hands over his mouth to keep from letting his insides fall out. The awaited vomiting never came though. Riku opened his eyes slightly. He felt a little better, but he still had a headache.  
  
"Stay in bed for a while until you feel up to moving without the room spinning." Leon stated as a matter of factly before leaving the room.  
  
Sora looked pitifully at his lover. His fingers twitched nervously, until he finally got up and walked into the bathroom. Earlier the day before, he had bought himself a one hitter so that he would not have to roll joints or blunts. He was still feeling slightly guilty about Riku being taken last night, Riku being hung over, and now he was pouting for not getting to have fun all day with his mysterious love. He took some of the Loco weed from a can he had hidden in the back of the cabinet and pushed it into the bowl of the pipe. With a click of the lighter a small flame shot up to light the green curls of leaves. Sora inhaled deeply letting the flavor burn the back of his throat. The smoke sat in his mouth getting acquainted with his body. Just as he reached down to take another his from his one hitter the bathroom door flung open. Riku looked at Sora with mild disappointment. He had wanted his love to quit that bothersome habit.  
  
"Sora." he sighed in exasperation. "I wish you didn't have to do that." The silver-haired boy walked to the sink and leaned on Sora for a little support. "That con really mess you up."  
  
"Riku.That's why I use it. I want that feeling of being disconnected. It helps me to cope with the feelings of guilt I have for you." The sable turned his face away. "I'm sorry Riku."  
  
Riku looked at Sora for a minute. "I have to piss so can you move?" Riku didn't sound angry but his words seemed to be.  
Sora moved from the counter and out into the bedroom. He heaved a heavy sigh. Today was already not starting out very well. The key blade master kicked his foot on the ground. "Might as well get dressed." Sora grabbed a black sweatshirt from the closet and yanked it on. "Pants.where are my pants?" Upon moving a step to the left he found them in a pile on the floor from the other day. He slid them on and walked out of the room unintentionally slamming the door behind him.  
  
While walking about Traverse town Sora bumped into some one causing him to drop his cigarette. "I suppose you want black lungs to match your black nail polish." The stranger chuckled as Sora frowned at him.  
  
"Leave me alone." He sighed.  
  
"What a pleasant person you are." The silver-haired man chuckled. "And you don't even remember me.. So what's the matter with you? You're acting like a woman."  
  
"Riku caught me with the Loco Weed." Sora gusted while digging in his pocket for another cigarette.  
  
"Aw so you don't get any then." The winged warrior chuckled.  
  
Sora swatted at him. "Leave me alone. I'm not in the mood for your bantering." He growled.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" He asked while catching Sora's hand in mid-slap.  
Sora's lined eyes widened in shock. "Se." He looked upon the countenance of the tall swordsman. "How and why are you here?"  
  
"I'm here for my other wing." He smirked. "But since I found you first and you don't seem to be getting anywhere tonight, I think he could wait a bit." Sephiroth's deep green eyes flashed with lust. They reminded Sora so much of Riku. Before he could realize what he was doing his body was reacting to the mere sight.  
  
Sora simply nodded in submission and followed Sephiroth to a hotel room. As soon as the two were inside, Sephiroth slapped Sora's bottom through the tight pants. Sora yelped a little in surprise. The silver haired warrior sat on the edge of the inn bed simply feeling Sora through his clothing, an action that didn't go unrewarded. As his fingers brushed over places where the clothing didn't completely cover little purrs escaped from Sora's throat. He could feel himself already getting a raging hard on.  
  
"You are a screamer." Sephiroth smiled as Sora slightly blushed in embarrassment. "I like screamers, it lets me know that I have control over them." Sephiroth chuckled again and squeezed Sora's buttocks.  
  
"Could you stop teasing me.It's getting late and if you don't intend to do what you originally planned then I'm going to go. Leon gets angry when I stay out." A small frown crept across Sora's ebony painted pout.  
  
"Not one for foreplay. Maybe that's the real reason your love is angry. Maybe he wants something more than just sex from you, but you won't give him that." His stoic expression changed to a lust filled one as he yanked Sora to him and in a flash had the smaller boy beneath him on the bed.  
  
"Everyone uses me for sex, so I've gotten used to it." His eyes turned to the wall. "Do what you're going to do, I'll scream and enjoy it."  
  
"Fake screams are not permitted." Sephiroth bit at his young lover's neck to emphasize the point.  
  
After that no more talking was needed. Sora mewled as the tall warrior trailed kisses and bites down his body, showing his soft side and his dominant side. Sephiroth reveled in the taste of the teenage boy. He reminded him so much of Cloud and a little bit of Zax. It had been a long time since he had a boy like that in his bed. His long fingers journeyed down the body beneath him tickling and tweaking to get sighs of response from his lover. Sora's mind was on sensory overload. The Locoweed from earlier had made his skin extra sensitive to touch and since he was also already aroused, it had increased it tenfold. Piece by piece Sora's gothic attire were becoming abandoned to the floor allowing the god above him full access to his bronzed skin. He hissed as he felt Sephiroth's hand touching his most pleasured spot. One of the green-eyed warrior's hands was probing at his entrance while the other was creating a tunnel for his erection to slide through. The texture of the glove felt interesting to Sora as it slid in and out of his entrance.  
  
"Enough."  
  
Sora whined a little as he realized that Sephiroth had stopped playing with his body. He sat quietly on the bed wondering if his temporary lover was going to finish what he started. In an instant his body was racked with an extreme pain that quickly subsided into the bliss of being filled. His body arched up adapting the size of Sephiroth's anatomy. Sephiroth pulled out a little before slamming back in and causing Sora to mewl even louder. A few more times he did this to pleasure his little lover before building up a speedier rhythm. His manhood pounded into the tight orifice causing Sora to scream softly, but he wanted more. He wanted to hear that ultimate scream of passion. His hand began to work the other's erection. Sora panted as he neared his peak. Sephiroth could feel his lover teetering on that mind blowing summit and slammed inside of him deeply. Head thrown back and spine arched Sora let out a loud howling scream as he climaxed.  
  
With a few more thrust Sephiroth allowed his body release, but not nearly as loud as Sora.  
  
Riku sat staring at the wall, his eyes downcast. Where was his Sora, it was already getting late. He sighed quietly. Was Sora mad at him? His aqua orbs stared at the blankness mirroring what he was feeling like inside. He didn't notice Leon walk into the room and lean against the wall. Leon watched him through steely eyes. He could feel Riku didn't want anybody to know he was weak.  
  
"How did he hurt you?"  
  
Riku turned toward Leon's voice. "He did things to me.. He made me fight Sora.. he possessed my body and would not let me free." Riku turned back to the wall. "I feel so empty when Sora is not here. I hurt him really badly."  
  
Leon walked to Riku and leaned over his shoulder. "You didn't make him the way he is. Give him some time. He'll come back around to the Sora you want."  
  
Riku felt the gentle aura from Leon that was rarely shown. It had been shown mostly to Sora, but it was the same aura he'd felt before Leon had taken him. He turned to the Lion and hugged him letting his emotions flow freely, something he never showed to anybody, save Sora.  
  
A/N: How'd you like it? More coming. Thanks for your reviews. I promise to update more frequently now that school is over. 1-war gongs were left behind by goblins I think. They caused berserk. 2- cactuar needles I think this is obvious, the drug reference is that cactus is used by some to hallucinate. 3- ghysals chocobo greens 4-berserkers anything that caused the status effect of fury 5-Bloody Odin is somewhat like a Bloody Mary, but some one told me is used to partially neutralize a hangover. (Don't hold me to that though 'cause I'm not sure if it's true) 


	15. Sexual Healing

Hey guys I'm back in action and finally out of high school. Now I can devote my summer to fictionism. Whoo hoo! Now then drop me a line my b-day  
was Friday June 13th! Legal baby. All Riku man!  
  
So It's Come To This  
  
Part XV  
  
Sexual Healing  
  
Riku sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Sora to return. His eyes rested on the clock's glaring red numbers. A sigh of disappointment escaped his breath. His Sora was probably in some one else's bed, screaming for some one else. The silver-haired boy lied back and stared at the empty ceiling. His eyes were dry and pink from trying to hold them open. He sighed and closed them welcoming the comfort of his eyelids. He heard the door click open and the brief sound of shuffling. His eyes snapped open filling the room with his aqua-moonlit radiance. He saw his little Sora, cigarette in hand standing next to the window in a pathetic slump. It broke his heart. What had happened now?  
  
"I know you're awake Riku. Do you still love me?" An alcohol tinged voice gusted.  
  
Riku almost cried out in anguish at such a question. His soul hurt from it. He wondered who had put Sora this way. He stood nude from the bed and walked behind the silently weeping boy. Strong arms wrapped around the cinnamon-sable haired boy. Soft lips grazed the top of his head and whispered crooning words to him.  
  
"Do you still love me Riku. I'm a fucking slut." He turned, his eyes red and rimmed with unshed tears. "I'm a slut Riku!" Sora wept violently into the other boy's sculpted chest.  
  
Riku embraced his lover tightly and crooned sweet candied words into his ears. His hands glided silently down Sora's back pulling his body forcefully in contact from the waist up. He growled and took his love's lips in a passionate kiss. Blue eyes widened in surprise at such a sudden movement. He whimpered in pleasure at the sweet osculation.  
  
"Sora you are mine and I will always love you." Riku hissed against the smaller boy's lips. "No one can take you from me! Not Leon, not Cloud, not Ansem, not anyone!" Riku pulled Sora up for another alcohol-tainted kiss.  
  
Mouths crushed together tongues dancing as the pair shared the moment of dark morning. Riku took the initiative to be dominant and nibbled down Sora's chin and the hollow of his neck. He stopped when he felt Sora wince slightly. His eyes roamed questioningly over his lover's body and found a fresh mark on his shoulder. His hand traced it experimentally, no response. His Sora tried to adjust his position, but clenched his teeth as his body was wracked with reminders of his earlier activities. Riku sighed in slight disappointment, but picked his Sora up and laid him softly down on the bed before crawling over him and kissing his forehead.  
  
"I'm sorry Riku, it just hurts."  
  
He felt Riku shrug and roll off him. Strong arms pulled him close and held him protectively. Riku's soft breathing made him relax. He snuggled close to the warmth nuzzling his lover's chest. He felt now that Riku really loved him. He smiled to himself and sighed as sleep overcame him.  
  
Bright sunlight filtered through the window tickling Sora's face. He grumbled and reached for a pillow, but found air. His eyes narrowed and then he arose yawning and wincing to the dull pain in his lower back. Cerulean eyes scanned the room for their match. The questioning gaze instantly fell on a nude Riku walking out of the lavatory. His body was gleaming and dripping wet in the winter light. Sora blinked rapidly in surprise. His Riku had always been appealing, but not as appealing as he was now. Water trailed down a well-toned body catching the light oddly and making his skin appear to be flecked with silver. His arms were stretched languidly above his head as he toweled his platinum locks dry. His aqua amber-tinged eyes were wide and a slight blush enhanced their glow. Sora made haste and jumped from the bed despite his discomfort to greet his beautiful lover. Sleepy eyes met bright ones as he placed a fairly sloppy puppy kiss to Riku's face. Riku frowned slightly then took Sora into a soft good-morning kiss. His eyes glowed as they fixated on Sora. No matter how much of himself he had given away, Sora still meant everything in his eyes. He hugged Sora to himself reveling in his presence. Sora was almost the same physically as he was years ago. He still retained the smell of Destiny Islands, although the scent was tainted slightly by various substances; his hair was still the shiny, cinnamon-sable mess it always was, just a little longer and limp; his eyes were still the thrilling blue of the sky his name stood for, they were just a little battle worried and less bright; his skin was still sun kissed, but now calloused and decorated with battle scars; and of course Sora was still lean and lithe, only a few inches taller.  
  
"Your body feel up to a morning romp?" Riku asked with a child-like amusement. He watched as Sora seemed to debate.  
  
"Fuck the pain away." Sora responded slightly sadly, but more excited at the prospect.  
  
Hot lips came in contact searing each other with fiery kisses of repressed passions. Riku in his raw excitement showed little tact for the shirt Sora had worn to sleep and ripped it clean off, the pants however were a different story. He had a fancy to these particular pants so he took deliberance to remove them being sure to tease Sora all the way. Riku's fingers gracefully trekked over his body causing him to mewl in delight. He felt Riku's mouth follow the trail made by his hands and gasped when both came to rest on his already aroused member. Riku took the hardened flesh into his mouth and sucked lightly on the tip. His tongue danced over Sora's sweet flesh teasing and making him mewl in delight. Riku could feel the muscles in Sora's erection twitch as he teased it. His teeth grazed against it lightly adding to the sensation. He could hear Sora's breath quickening and he knew that Sora was close. A long throaty purr erupted from Sora as he spilled his essence into Riku's awaiting mouth. A small trail dribbled down Riku's chin. Sora smiled at his sexy Riku. He settled himself on the floor and laid back waiting for Riku to penetrate him, instead Riku gave him a small kiss.  
  
"I want you in complete unbruised condition. I don't want you to feel any pain." He licked at Sora's lips. "While I'm waiting for you to heal though you can repay my kindness with those pouty little lips of yours."  
  
Sora took the hint and crawled toward the nude Riku. He slid his body up Riku's legs in the most sensual way. The sable-haired boy nuzzled his lover's erection. A hot tongue came out to flick the underside of the hardness causing it's owner to growl in pleasure. His tongue swirled easily around the hardened muscle making sure to taste the whole length and girth of the member. Riku let out short gasps from the pleasure his body was receiving. He thrust against Sora's hot, inviting mouth desperate to feel the exquisite warmth. Sora's mouth accommodated each thrust with heavy suction. The sensation was intense and Riku thought he would pass out from sensory over load. He could feel his climax rapidly approaching. Sora could feel it to, so he moved off to the very tip of the erect organ and pumped it with his hands while sucking the head. Riku's nerves shorted out and an orgasm ripped through his body. Sora eagerly swallowed his lover's essence. Riku smiled and slouched a little.  
  
"Sora you mean more to me than anything. I love you." He slunk to the floor and pulled the smaller one into a warm hug. "I promise to turn you back the way you were, to make you carefree and happy."  
  
Sora sat unmoving in Riku's embrace, his eyes filled with tears again. Riku had been so patient with him, now he was going to make sure that he tried to stay less sexual and teasing toward others. He was going to try to be just for Riku, unless it was some sort of group activity. He giggled as he remembered Riku's first night there. They had walked in on Leon jerking off. The result for the embarrassed Gunblade warrior was very nice though. They had agreed to share with him.  
  
"Riku, I'm yours for the taking, unless we are in some big gathering, then we share." Sora smiled as Riku nodded in consideration. "So let's go grab some munchies."  
  
Riku smiled slightly, even as this Sora still had those cute qualities such as using the word munchies. He chuckled, "Yeah."  
  
The two both walked into the small kitchen in the nude knowing that in Leon's house, nude was an open invite. Leon was already sitting at the table, his head leaned over his arm and his legs sprawled out. Riku and Sora looked at him. He seemed so innocent while he dozed. Both of them smiled for they knew a side of himself that he rarely showed. The couple both sat next to Leon and rubbed his arms softly. Leon was a little special to the both of them.  
  
A/N: So that's a mush chapter, but don't worry real smut is coming up soon. I just felt I needed some lemonade. Thanks for all the reviews, you peeps are the greatest. I hope you continue to read and enjoy my stuff. Love ya! ~Minerva & co. 


	16. Fear and Reconciliation

Geh, this story is finally updated. I need to hold off on the lemon for a little bit so that this isn't entirely plot less, but none the less there  
will still be citrus, just a little toned down. I need to get some more  
plot going. Anyways. I hope you still decide to read it. Enjoy.  
  
So it's Come to This  
  
Part XVI  
  
Fear and reconciliation  
  
Leon awoke to the sensations of soft touches on his arms. Bleary- eyed, he tried to focus on the figures caressing him in such a manner. His mind pounded him to wake up. Slowly as he absorbed the surroundings of the kitchen, he realized that Sora and Riku were on either side of him softly skimming his bare arms. Leon yawned and stretched and then sighed as his neck gave a satisfying pop. Both of them were a welcome sight in the morning, especially after what had happened the previous night. Leon sighed. He thought that maybe after Seifer and Zell's death's he could get away from these types of relationships. Then came Sora, but try as he might those hidden feelings got in the way. He knew though that he was just comforting Sora, just as Zell had done for him. Then came Cloud. This man had some inner turmoil, but he composed himself much like Seifer did. Leon had thought that possibly he was going to find some one for himself. He narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Rise and shine Leon!" Sora seemed in an especially chipper mood. "Why were you sleeping at the table? That has to be uncomfortable." Sora gave a mock pout to the Gunblade warrior.  
  
Riku took notice of the bottle of whiskey sitting on the table and then another on the floor. "Bad night?"  
  
"Frustrating." The word shot from Leon's mouth like a bite from a snake. "I really don't feel like dwelling on it either." He rose stiffly from the table already in a foul mood despite his warm awakening.  
  
Sora pouted as he walked away. He wondered why Leon was in such a sour disposition. He cast his lover a concerned look. Riku shrugged not quite sure what was up either. The two stared after Leon as he walked into his bedchamber and slammed the door. Sora's happy demeanor dampened a little at the slamming door. Riku sighed and walked to his lover and wrapped him in a warm embrace.  
  
"He doesn't want us prying in his problems, so let's go find something to occupy our time with." His small smirk persuaded his chipper lover.  
  
After arranging themselves properly the two decided to peruse the districts. Sora had decided that they needed to drop in and visit Aeris, especially since he hadn't seen her in a while. Inside the Seventh Heaven instead of finding a bustling racket of customers and merry making, the duo found Aeris crouched behind Yuffie at the end of Sephiroth's sword. Sora's eyes widened in shock at the sight of the silver-haired warrior. Instantly he shrank back and clutched Riku's arm. Riku looked down at his sable- haired partner and suddenly realized what had sparked Sora's question the previous night. A frown set on his features. Riku approached the warrior that could easily have been mistaken for Riku's brother or an older version of Riku himself.  
  
"That's a nasty thing you did."he hissed vehemently. "Sora didn't need anymore problems."  
  
"I'm not interested in your little fuck, though he does scream quite nicely, I only want one person. I want my little puppet back." Sephiroth retracted his sword and turned to face Riku. "I want to hear my little blonde scream in submission like he used to before this girl came into his life." He hissed the last part of the sentence while shooting a glare at Aeris.  
  
"He deserved his own free will! You can't take that from him." She was almost in tears. "Don't you dare try to take him now!" Aeris could not stop the tears from flowing. She knew that Cloud did not love her in that manner, but she knew that she cared for him and that she would not allow him to be controlled again.  
  
"What's going on here!?" Leon roared with the ferocity of the lions his name stood for. The Gunblade master walked through the doors to the lounge and narrowed his eyes at the fallen angel. He stalked toward Sephiroth fearlessly. "You always manage to screw things up. Just like in the battle arena." His eyes were icy as he spoke.  
  
"You're a pretty piece of ass. I can see why my little bitch lusted after you." Sephiroth filled the room with raucous evil laughter. "How about I give you marks on your cheeks to match the one on your forehead in exchange for the puppet?"  
  
Sora jumped back when he heard Lionheart click. His eyes widened as he saw the tall man on the other end of the blade. Sephiroth's demented laughter silenced and he glared coolly at the lion.  
  
"What do you plan to do with that contraption? I'm quicker than a bullet flash." Before Leon could make a move he was on his back on the floor with the masamune at his throat.  
  
The blade swiftly cut a thin line in his shoulder so he could see a thin trail of crimson crawl down the former commander's arm. He laughed as he cut long shallow wounds into the warrior. Leon would not give him the satisfaction of voicing his discomfort. He kept his mouth in a firm line and continued to glare up at Sephiroth. Riku started at them, but was restrained by Yuffie and Sora. Leon would not submit to him. He would not allow himself to be dominated by Sephiroth.  
  
"You fool." Sephiroth hissed as he picked the lion up by the neck and forced him up against the wall. "Did you think that he would want you for anything more than a good fuck? You're pathetic."  
  
Cloud's sword was swift and was placed against the fallen angel's neck. His face was contorted into a somber expression and rage burned within his tourmaline depths. Sephiroth frowned slightly as he felt the cold metal against his neck. His grip on Leon lessened and then he burst into a fit of odd laughter.  
  
"You threatening me for him. It's too funny. You're just a toy. I can still control you just as I did before." Sephiroth's eyes narrowed and suddenly cloud was on his knees clutching his head and screaming out in pain. "I can get inside that pretty little head of yours and make you do things, my little toy." Sephiroth smirked as he cast a sidewise glance at the spectators and then at Leon.  
  
Cloud's eyes cleared and he stood sword in hand. Each footstep thundered loudly on the wooden floors as he stalked toward the Gunblade master. Leon's icy eyes held a look of sheer defeat before he closed them. The sword was placed at his heart patiently awaiting its target. All fell silent fixated on the scene unfolding before them. Sora's eyes shut tightly as he turned to hide his face in Riku.  
  
"Cloud don't! You're better than that!"Aeris' voice echoed through the tavern.  
  
He flinched visibly, but the sword remained in its position. "What are you waiting for? Go ahead and do it."  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews you guys. I'm really happy you appreciate my fiction. If anybody likes Chrono cross I wrote a Chrono Cross fic, so go support me there. Um. yeah thanks for all the reviews and thanks for reading. Yay this epic adventure is almost done. Just a few more chapters to go. Thanks for sticking with me this whole time. Love you guys. 


	17. What I can and can't do

Well finally I got the computer away from my brother to start updating. Yeesh! Saa finally another chapter of this fic. I can't believe that I'm  
almost finished with it. So the last chapter was confusing was it? Well  
resolve is on the horizon. Now then, if you please, I present the next  
chapter of ...  
  
So It's Come To This  
  
Part XVII  
  
What I can and can't do  
  
Leon's eyes closed. He knew there was not a chance that the blade would miss. He felt defenseless, but maybe it was for the best. Maybe in dying he could find peace from those heartbreaking relationships. The sounds of the bar echoed around him. He could hear Aeris' pleas with the silver-haired man, he could hear Sora's upset sobs, and lastly he could hear Cloud's heart beating loudly in his chest. Wind rushed past him as he felt the sword move through the air. It's destination never hit though. The sound of metal against metal rung out through the air followed by the sound of wood splitting. Leon opened his eyes slightly to find Sora's tear- streaked face and then the Lion Heart key chain he'd given him. His gaze turned to the side where Cloud was leaning over the handle of the buster sword.  
  
"Why didn't you do it? Are you still that inferior?" Sephiroth's heartless laughter sent chills down every occupant's spine. "Shall I do it myself?" Sephiroth laughed at he stalked toward the weaponless ex- commander.  
  
Leon stood pushing Sora behind him. His eyes narrowed into fine slits. Sephiroth simply gazed at him coolly. His green eyes held malice despite the smile that graced his mouth. Leon's glare could have pierced right through him had he that ability. Leon held his ground knowing that he could not get his Gunblade from where he was. Cloud looked up from his position. He felt shamed. He had initially spent time with Leon just as a romp, but some how he was wanting more from him. If Sephiroth killed Leon he'd never get to figure out those feelings. Cloud was torn between one lover and the other. No one would've believed him when he said that Sephiroth was truly a gentle lover, but there was more to it than that. Cloud had searched for him for the words he said in the bedroom. No matter how much Sephiroth insulted him and abused him he had always stuck around for what went on behind closed doors. He was slowly beginning to realize that all those kind words were just kind words; there was no depth or feeling to them. Sephiroth's sword whipped from its sheath destined to pierce Leon's heart. Sora tried to move from behind Leon to deflect the blow, but the lion would not allow such a movement. Leon's eyes fixed on Riku sending him a glare that dared him to move. Riku frowned and glared back, but stayed in his place.  
  
"I hate lions..." Sephiroth charged. The Masamune rocketed forward toward its intended destination.  
  
The sound of blade meeting flesh permeated the air, followed by a grunt of discomfort. Silence filled the tavern. Sora gasped at the sight before him and caught supported Leon as he was pushed aside. Sephiroth laughed maniacally, but his laughter was cut off with a pained growl. He choked for a minute trying to realize what had happened. His green eyes fell to his heart where a long, sharp, serpentine wing jutted out. Anger filled his whole being as he tried to tear the appendage from his body. He had not realized that his little puppet had just risked his life for a man he hardly knew. Sephiroth stumbled back a bit. That blow to the chest had gone completely through him and was starting to hurt. Cloud's demon wing twisted within his chest cause another wave of pain to come over him, but his pride kept him from voicing it.  
  
"You fool." He wisped through his teeth. "You scorn a god for a mere man?" his eerie laughter rang out, but was stifled by a few pained coughs. "You're more pathetic than I thought." Sephiroth yanked the masamune back pulling it from Cloud's shoulder with a fleshy sound.  
  
Leon's eyes narrowed at Cloud. His pride and heart ached. Everyone was merely using him. He felt some gratitude for Cloud for taking the blow, but somehow it hurt more knowing he'd live knowing that he was just being used as everyone's comforter and would never have a true lover. All through Sephiroth's commotion he watched Cloud with and angry glare. He was angry at Cloud for using him, but even more angry with himself for allowing Cloud to get inside his head and make him open up. Cloud seemed hurt when he met Leon's gaze. He knew that Leon had every right to be angry with him, but to see those stormy depths hidden in such hate was painful. Cloud closed his eyes in shame and lowered his head. Sephiroth had become less than amused with this turn of events. His face contorted in rage as he watched Cloud. His eyes drifted on to the lion sitting on the wood floor. That gave him a reminder of what had just happened. His hand clutched at the hole in his chest. His eyes turned to Aeris.  
  
"If you hadn't damned me with that stupid Holy I could've killed you all!" his rage echoed off the walls. "I'll be back for you." Sephiroth suddenly phased out leaving the bar silent.  
  
Leon stood and pulled from Sora. His eyes stared harshly at the half- demon kneeling on the floor. "I was just some means of entertainment for you. I don't know why I trusted you." He turned to stomp off.  
  
"Leon, wait." Cloud whispered while reaching out and grabbing his arm.  
  
"Don't touch me. I think you've already done enough damage." He hissed before leaving with a loud slam.  
  
Sora crawled up to Cloud and cast a curaga on his shoulder before sitting in front of him and lifting his face to meet his tourmaline eyes. Sora's softened a bit. Cloud looked completely guilty and like he was about to cry out in anguish. Riku walked over to the pair on the floor. Sora looked sadly at his lover then back down at Cloud. He smiled a little at the blonde.  
  
"Leon has a bad temper. He just needs to cool off. You know he's stubborn as hell too. I feel kind of bad, because I was using him to comfort me when I couldn't find Riku. Sora smiled at his lover. He could slowly feel the light returning to him. If you want we can try to get Leon to calm down some." Cloud looked at Sora slightly surprised.  
  
Riku nodded as Sora's puppy eyes pleaded with him. A small smirk crossed his features as he left in the same direction that Leon had just a moment ago. He found the Gunblade wielder sitting- more like sulking on the wall above the District two fountain.  
  
"That's some gratitude you show for a guy who saved your life." Riku stated flatly to the ex-commander. He received a cold glare. "Not in a good mood I see. As usual." He wrapped his arms around the brunette. "I'm sure that he would not have taken the blade from his former lover if he did not care for you."  
  
Leon frowned but leaned into the silver-haired boy's arms. "That still doesn't justify what he did. God I thought I could trust him, but I can't."  
  
"What makes Sora so different? He came to you seeking comfort while he waited for me." Riku whispered, "Is it because he makes you feel like you are the only one he would dare to be with, despite what you know, he makes you to believe that he loves only you."  
  
Riku's tongue flicked out to graze the surface of Leon's ear. The warrior shivered visibly to the touch. He tried to turn but Riku held him in place.  
  
"Riku." He warned quietly.  
  
"Leon.."  
  
"Let me go."  
  
"I'm just going to have to use some methods of persuasion on you." A smirk was audible in his voice. "I know that you developed an attachment to him, or else you would've never let him dominate you." Riku's hand slithered across his shoulder blades. "Now then, what would make you see things my way hmmm?"  
  
His grip loosened enough for Leon to face him. Riku's jade eyes seemed to smile at Leon and he pulled the Gunblade warrior into a soft hug. "Everyone deserves a second chance. I hope that you can find comfort in that." Leon just quietly listened to Riku's words. He was still steamed at the blonde, but he was starting to realize that it wasn't his entire fault; he had done the same thing. He calmed a bit, Riku's sarcasm could really annoy the heck out of him, but it was strangely comforting, and only he and Sora knew why Riku was that way.  
  
Leon stood up not disengaging himself from the warm hug. Maybe, just maybe.  
  
A/n: sorry it's been taking so long to get this stuff out. I really don't mean for it to, but I have to fight over the computer with my brother until mine gets set up. Thanks for all the reviews. I never dreamed that I'd get so many. Lesse, there's only a little more to go. If you like a good smut filled fic go check out twisted holiday if you haven't. It was just written on a whim. Oh yeah if you like Chrono cross go check my fic out over there. Silent Protagonist. Um yeah. Once this is done I'll probably get some fics up. So yeah. Oh and uzumaki I have not forgotten about the guilty gear fic I was planning on writing, the first draft got deleted. (Sweatdrops) so I have to start all over again. Thanks again for all the support. 


	18. Forgiving to a happy end?

Okay so finally I updated this one. I'm extremely sorry for taking like a million years with it. Since I moved to UNT I moved compys and lost a lot of infos so this draft was lost among the damned files. I have revived it (sorta) from eternal damnation. Anyway many apologies. Happy holidays guys. So without further ado I give you a chappie!  
  
So it's come to this  
  
Part XVIII  
  
Forgiving to a Happy end?  
  
Cloud sat in the tavern across from Sora watching the light dance across the wooden table and rest on Sora's boyish face. Cloud noted that as much as Sora had changed in the past years, he had very much stayed the same. He watched as the key master toyed with the moogle candle in the middle of the table. He was figeting constantly, just like he used to, while waiting for the other two members of their little horny circle so to speak.The blonde thumped his clawed hand against the wood making a droning rhythm. Both messy-haired men were tired of waiting for their counterparts. The young keeper was sighing noisily vocalizing his impatience to see his jade eyed lover.  
  
After a time, the pair appeared, the silver-haired male dragging the taller brunette behind him. Sora's eyes brightened when he saw Riku. The blonde however scrunched into the seat as if he was try to hide from Leon's scrutinizing gaze behind the moogle candle. Leon's eyes narrowed as he stopped about three feet from the table. Sora quickly stood and latched on to his lover quite happily and kissed the corner of the silver's mouth. Leon looked longingly at the pair then silently took a seat across from Cloud.  
  
  
  
"Hey..." he finally said after several awkward moments of stifling silence only interrupted by the brief crackling of the moogle candle. "I...." The lion frowned as he lacked words to converse with the equally quiet sword fighter.  
  
"Look Leon, I'm sorry that I took advantage of you. I never really meant to cause any more pain." Cloud sighed as he straightened up and moved the magical candle. He sighed apologetically as he tapped his clawed hand. "I can't explain what it is that I feel for you, but it's something more than normal. That's all that can be said."  
  
Leon frowned harshly pondering, but seemed to accept that answer. "Just because I accept your apology doesn't mean I'm forgiving you yet." A small smirk crossed his face. " You deffinately aren't allowed in my bed for a while, unless I say so."  
  
Cloud offered a small smile from behind his crimson cape and sighed in relief. From afar Sora smiled at the two warriors. "Riku I think it worked." The key bearer jumped up and down like a little kid. Despite his darkened appearance, Riku could tell that his Sora had regained that beautiful light that had saved him. "Riku, do you see? Do ya? Do ya?"  
  
Riku gave a small smile to his lover and pulled him away from the two soldiers. "I think we owe it to ourselves to have a little quality alone time."  
  
"But Riku," He whined, "I'm hungry!" Sora crossed his arms over his chest and gave a child-like pout as only he could give, even if he was all grown up.  
  
"I'm sure Storm cloud over there has food in his place." Riku led his love away.  
  
Riku knew that Leon was completely floored by Cloud, but he just refused to show it. An annoying little thing called pride seemed to get in the way. He wondered absently though, how long the former commander could hold out with the object of his lust sitting right in front of him. Enough thought on that though. Riku turned his attentions back to the crystal eyed boy in front of him.  
  
"You know Sora, with all the drama going around I thought you'd forget that today was your birthday." Riku stepped through the doorway and into the kitchen.  
  
Sora stopped, his eyes wide in shock at the little spread on Leon's table. The normally boring wood table was decorated with a simple green table cloth with two soft blue candles in the center around a small chocolate cake that said 'Happy Birthday So~ra' on it. Sparkling tears threatened to fall from Sora's bright tourmaline depths as he turned to his darker half and hugged him for all he was worth. Riku hugged the keeper back while softly nuzzling the cinnamon-sable locks atop his love's head.  
  
After a few quietly shared moments they sat at the table and feasted on the small chocolate delicacy. "Riku, I thought the candles were supposed to go on the cake, not beside it." He turned after swallowing his piece. "And where did you get it?"  
  
"I asked your little green eyed friend to make it for you. She was most willing to."  
  
Sora stood and walked toward his silver haired lover and kissed the soft lips mingling the taste of chocolate with their mouths. The platinum-haired boy quickly responded to the other's ministrations and pulled him tightly to his body and down into his lap. Riku stood pulling the smaller male up to his chest and started toward the darkened bedroom which they shared.  
  
"Sora, I know that it might not be much, but I want to give you something." Riku sat his rival on the bed. "Neither of us is pure for each other. We've both had our times, but Sora, I want to give myself to you." He sighed. "I never 'gave' my body to anyone, but I've always wanted to give you everything."  
  
"Riku, I don't feel deserving of that." Sora looked deep into the eyes of his lover. "I am truly touched that you would give me something like that." Sora smiled at Riku.  
  
The sable-haired boy hugged the other pulling him close and inhaling his scent. Light shined in his sapphire pools as he grinned in an almost child-like manner against his love's cheek. Riku turned his head to coax Sora's lips to his own. The darker-hair one obliged the request with a passionate kiss. Riku felt light-headed as the key bearer kissed him breathless. His lips parted allowing an eager tongue to swipe across his own in a teasing dance. When the keeper could bear the lack of oxygen no more he parted from his companion's lips to draw a quick breath before attacking the expanse of ivory flesh of Riku's neck. His teasing progressed to a more heated manner until the platinum haired man was writhing and gasping in bliss. Jade eyes were closed in a slight squint as he took in all the sensations of his light. A hiss of pleasure escaped his mouth as he felt a cool hand work its way down his body and beneath the layer of clothing covering his nether regions. Fingers caressed him lightly make him alive with lust. His body ached for that warm touch that caused pinpricks of wanton desire to spread through him. Deftly, Riku could feel his own hands working the clothes from his body to allow Sora access to his being.  
  
He felt the long slender fingers of his love probing at his entrance in a teasing manner. They circled around it, but never quite penetrated the tightened muscle. Sora's fingers suddenly let up and Riku mumured in slight disapproval, but watched as the key bearer relieved himself of his currently too restrictive clothing. Sora reached over Riku and applied a fair amount of massage oil to his fingers before returning to his task of preparation. Riku clenched his teeth expecting the sting of pain as the anxious appendages slid into his body and curled around to allow more space for the next act. Sora withdrew his hand briefly to coat his memeber in the cool oil so as not to hurt his lover. He paused to gaze into his lover's teal eyes darkened with lust. In a soundless moment their bodies were joined. Riku's back arched at an almost painful angle as he strived to keep his love deep within him. Sora slid back a bit before plunging back into the hot inviting depths of his love. He repeated this same process over and over again repeatedly reminding Riku's body, if it even needed such, of the claim he had over him. His body raced toward that mind blowing summit and finally teetered off in the most deliciously violent climax. As his body continued to thrum in the after shock of his euphoria, he brought a shaking hand to his love's body to bring him into and equal state of ecstasy.  
  
The pair lay wordlessly beside eachother basking in the faint afterglow of their lovemaking. Deep tourmaline peered in to soft oceanic orbs. Nothing needed to be said. Sora had regained his light and felt a piece of him return. Riku felt completed and no longer empty. Sure there were more problems down the road, but each knew that they now had eachother and would never feel or be alone again. Briefly they wondered about their stormy eyed-landlord, but they knew that things would work out.  
  
"Stop standing there lik a dolt and come here."  
  
"I thought I wasn't allowed in your bed."  
  
"Shut up you."  
  
A/N: So it's done now. Did you like it? Did it suck? I love getting feedback (who doesn't?) sorry guys that it took so long to update. I promise I'll try not to be so long with future stories. I do hope you guys will check out other stuff, assuming that I write more stuff. Anyway, Thanks for all the reviews, I have never felt more appreciated. I'll have a guilty gear fic out soon and I have a chrono cross one out. If you feel so inclined please check im out. In any case, you guys were a great audience to write for. Hope to write for you all real soon. 


End file.
